The Forbidden Wolf
by Kakarot45
Summary: New Summary: Kakarot A.K.A. Battousai is Youko Kurama's unknown, long-lost, little sister and is famous for her thievery and killing. Now she is forced to be part of the team as punishment. What is in store for her and Hiei? Hatred, love or tragedy?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I will say this once and only. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, any of its characters, or any other anime.

Keys:

"Talking"

'Thinking' 

**Flashback**

Dream 

Foreword: In my story, Kuronue, Sakyo, and Younger Toguro aren't dead. Genkai didn't participate in the tournament by herself, her granddaughter, Genkao, who looks exactly like she did when she was 20, secretly changed places with her now and then. Younger Toguro looks like he did when he was 20, too. Kuronue works with Yomi. Mukuro is as she is. Kuwabara is _slightly_ smarter than normal because of him being in college and Hiei had a growth spurt and is taller than Yusuke, but shorter than Kurama. Atsuko doesn't drink anymore and acts like the mother she was meant to be. It is assumed that everyone is either in their late teens or early twenties. School or college is rarely mentioned. Also, authorized youkai live in the Ningenkai, or Hanyoukai, and humans have come to accept them partly thanks to Genkai's plan to introduce youkai into Ningenkai so that the inhabitants of both worlds, Makai and Ningenkai, can live peacefully together. Turns out some peaceful youkai already had thought of that and had secretly been living among the humans and many have already had half-youkai, half-ningen children. Everything else will probably be explained or implied throughout the story. There will be a sequel if I can finish this story.

**Please re-read the Foreword above! **

**Since I'm posting this story on two other websites, don't worry if the review responses aren't the same as before.**

**I've decided that since I have finally seen all of the Yu Yu Hakusho series I will try to adjust my story to the way the series ended the best I can while not having to go back and change the WHOLE story. Please forgive me if certain things are different then what they should be. Not too many things will be changed with the already written chapters.**

**Differences and better explanations from when I first started this story: Raizen is dead. Kuronue was reincarnated. Sakyo was given a second chance at life. Younger Toguro was changed back into the way he was before grew mad for power and eternal youth. The mark on Kurama and the OC can only be seen when they want it to be seen. Puu can change from his small form to his large form whenever he wants. Also, the some modifications on years had been changed, but that will be explained in Chapter 2. Finally, I'm going to go back and change every word "musume" to "onna," "bitch" or "Busu- ugly woman, plain looking" since I found out the musume actually means daughter. I thought it meant bitch but I bought a Japanese book and found out differently. **

Me: Hiei? Where have you been?

Hiei: None of your business, onna.

Me: I'm not an onna. I'm a wolf.

Hiei: Hn.. What's it to you, ONNA?

Me: The ice cream parlor called me AGAIN saying that a blur of black came in and took all of the ice cream.

Hiei: So?

Me: I'm as fast as you, but I don't have vanilla on my face while you do.

Hiei: Hn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Forbidden Wolf

Chapter1: That's My Little Sister

(Koenma's office)

"Alright Pacifier Breath. What's so important that you had to make me cancel my date with Keiko?" griped a very unhappy Yusuke. Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan, were standing in various places. Hiei was sitting in a window that looked out over the entire Reikai.

"I've got a new case for you to do," said the Reikai Prince.

"What? You've got some crazy, powerful demon that thinks that they can challenge us to take over the three worlds and you need us to stop them?" asked Kuwabara.

"Actually, I have reason to suspect that the demon that has been has been found out to be called the Battousai (not Kenshin), since no one knows their true name, is powerful, but I'm not sure about the taking over the world thing. Anyway, I've called you here today to inform you that I want you to CAPTURE, not KILL, this mysterious demon whom we suspect is just as great a thief and killer as Kurama and Hiei," said Koenma.

"How can you confirm that this demon is so skillful and why do we need to capture him, Koenma?" implored Kurama.

"Yes, Koenma. There are few demons alive that can rival Kurama or Hiei," said Botan.

"Well, first off, the Battousai has broken their way into the Reikai Vault and has stolen the Forlorn Hope, the Orb of Baast, the Shadow Sword and other recently brought in artifacts that can be dangerous if used properly," replied Koenma.

"Hn. What's so great about that? The barriers on the vault were so easy to break that even the baka ("Hey!") could break into them if he put his useless mind ("Why you…") to it," questioned the irritated Jaganshi.

"If everyone would just wait, I'd tell you. The Reikai Vault was installed with newly developed barriers that only someone with the right codes and identification could get into it, which are only my father and I. The reason we KNOW that the Battousai is a skilled killer is that we have found the bodies of our new Elite Force, to guard the vault, INSIDE of the vault," said Koenma.

"And that makes him skillful? You're barriers weren't what they were cracked up to be and your guards were weak. No one is as good as us, so why would a new foe make any difference? I understand that he killed your guys and we need to get the artifacts back, but what's the big commotion?" asked Yusuke.

"YUSUKE! THIS IS SERIOUS! This demon that broke into the vault was so skillful that they broke our most secured barriers, put the bodies in the vault, that we found 4 DAYS later, sliced their bodies up so much that we had to identify them by their dental records, destroyed their SOULS and took off with the Reikai's most prized artifacts! That's not something EVERY demon can do!" yelled the exasperated Koenma.

"But you still haven't told us why we have to capture the Battousai, how to catch him or what kind of demon he is," said Kuwabara.

"Ahem. Yes, about that. The reason we have to capture the Battousai is that my father thinks since we don't have all the specific crimes this demon has done, we need to capture them and then sentence them. Rumor has it that the Battousai turns into a human once a year due to a curse and is as weak as a normal human at that time. That time should be either tomorrow or in a few days," said Koenma.

"So, what we need to is locate this demon, follow him discreetly until he turns into a human and then capture him? The plans sounds good, but you still haven't told or shown us what he looks like," said Kurama.

"The kitsune is right. You've been dodging that information. What's of so secrecy that you have to hide it, Toddler?" asked Hiei. Everyone agreed with Hiei.

"Well, heh, heh. We have a picture from a video camera that we looked on after we found the bodies," said Koenma cautiously.

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOW US INSTEAD OF DELAYING WITH IT!" yelled Yusuke.

"Well, I didn't know how you would respond to it. Be prepared Kuwabara," said Koenma. He handed each Tentai a piece of paper with a photo that had the name Battousai above it. On the photo was a wolf-like demon with jet-black hair, silver ears, and a silver tail, with blue flames at the tips, the tail, too. The demon had claws, fangs, and sapphire blue eyes. It wore a long-sleeved, blue shirt with a darker blue denim vest over, black-blue pants and black boots To top it, the demon wore a blue collar with three round jewels on it, blue-green, sapphire, and red, and a blue headband on its head. The demon was standing over dead bodies with the stolen artifacts in its hands. The only problem… this he was a she.

"WHOA! That's one hot bitch, literally!" exclaimed Yusuke excitedly.

"NO WAY! IT'S AGAINST MY HONOR CODE AS A MAN TO FIGHT A WOMAN!" hollered Kuwabara in alarm.

"Oh, deary, said Botan

"….." Kurama seemed lost in thought and astounded.

'_I wasted my time for this? A wolf onna who the Reikai can't control? Pathetic_,' thought Hiei.

"Yes. Well. It was only found out recently that the Battousai was a female. Nevertheless, she can be a lethal opponent. That's why… Kurama? Are you okay?" asked Koenma. Everyone turned his or her direction to Kurama who had a look of shock on his face.

"What's the matter, Kurama? Love struck?" teased Yusuke. Kurama jumped a little.

He looked up into the faces of his friends and said, "That's not just any demon. That's my little sister."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: First chapter done. I'll have some more written out as soon as possible. I want to be ready if anyone wants me to keep writing. I've got the idea, just need to write it down. So, tell me for reals. Should I keep trying or give up?

Hiei: Give up.

Me: I didn't ask you!


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: I guess I will do the disclaimer. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. Kakarot and her father are my characters. If I mention any characters from other Anime, I'll disclaim them then. **Also, this story has NOTHING to do with Rurouni Kenshin or Dragonball Z. ** I just like the name Battousai and Kakarot so I used them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The only change on this chapter is the amount of years since Kurama has seen his sister. I've modified it so that the number will correspond with the age of his childhood self if he really is about 3,019 like he should be. Youko Kurama-3,000 years old; Shuiichi Minamino-19 years old**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Wow! I got reviews on Fanworks! I didn't think anyone would like my story because most of the stories that I've read have been very serious and I thought that I was too loose.

My first reviewer is …**InTheDarkShadows**! (throws Hiei plushy): Think of it this way: A bit of time has passed since the Makai Tournament so maybe Hiei and Yukina have had a growth spurt. Yes, it is kind of for the Battousai, my character. I like Hiei the size he is but my character isn't that small so I wanted to keep things even.

The second is reviewer is …**Neko Of The Dark**! (throws another Hiei plushy): Thanks! I've been busy so I haven't had too much time to come to Fanworks to upload another chapter.

The third reviewer is …**Silkwing**! (throws last Hiei plushy): Yes, we all love to annoy Hiei. Don't worry I've got the chapters. I just need to upload them when I get the chance.

Thanks! I've got most of this story and its MAYBE sequel planned out. I just need to figure out when to put what where. If some chapters suck, I'm sorry! I need to fill in some space to get things rolling! By the way Kuwabara's probably just going to be **_slightly _**smarter than most people make him. If there's something you absolutely don't understand, tell me in a review, because I like to make sure everyone understands what is going on.

Hiei: The reason nobody else has reviewed your pathetic attempt of a story is that it is of no use to their already pathetic brains.

Me: If you don't stop insulting people, I'll make sure you never have sweet snow again and just to make sure you never try to get any, I'll PERSUADE Yukina to make you promise to her! Now, you wouldn't break a promise to your own flesh and blood, would you?

Hiei: Hn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Memories

"What do you mean she's your little sister!" yelled Kuwabara. "She looks like wolf demon and you never said anything about having any family members besides your adoptive mother, step-father and step-brother! Not too mention she's a thief and killer! Okay… maybe you are related to her."

"Yes, Kurama. Please tell us how you are related to her. I have no files or records of you having such a family member," said an eager Koenma.

'_Interesting. The kitsune has secrets that have not been discovered until now,' _thought Hiei.

"Yes, I had a sister. Adoptive sister to be exact, but I thought her to be dead. It's been a bit over 2,000 years since I've seen her," replied Kurama solemnly.

"You're still not making sense Kurama. How can you not keep in contact with your own sister?" inquired Yusuke.

"It would be best to start from the beginning," said Kurama.

**Flashback**

**A little silver-haired kitsune was walking through the forest when he heard a cry of pain. He located the direction of the sound and ran instantly to the site out of curiosity. He soon discovered a little demoness with blue fire surrounding her trying to fight two huge D class bear youkai who were trying to eat her. She was doing okay, using her claws and fire to fight with one, but the other was causing problems for her. He felt that wasn't a very fair fight, so he pulled a red rose from his silver locks and used his ki to turn into a whip with thorns. He cracked his whip at them and said, "Hey! Leave her alone! She can't fight both of you at the same time!"**

**One of the youkai turned its head toward Youko and said, "Ah. My brother and I won't have to share the little bitch after all." He then charged Youko. Youko moved just as the youkai scratched his right arm with his claws. With blood dripping down his arm, he turned and ran towards the youkai and slung his whip at him. The youkai dodged and created a hatchet with his energy. He brought down the hatchet just as Youko ran under him and came up behind him. Before the youkai could react, Youko sliced him in half.**

**After recoiling his whip, he turned towards the other battle. He took careful note of the little demon. She looked that of a wolf demoness with blue flames on her ears and tail. She wore a blue, black and silver gi and a blue bandana on her head. Around her neck were three gems. She was shorter and younger than Youko, but she was putting up a good fight. She dodged and striked with high skill for her age, but was not as good as Youko. The taller demon swung his claws at the girl and she jumped onto his arm and scratched his left eye out. Roaring with pain and rage, he tried to grab her. She did a back flip and sent a wave of flames towards him. He lit on fire and scream bloody murder. By the time that the flames died down, there was nothing left but ashes. She looked at them with a smirk on her face. She too has a few scratches from the fight.**

**Turning towards Youko, she said in a tentive voice, "Why did you help me? I don't know you."**

**Responding to her, he said, "Because that wasn't a fair fight, two against one."**

**With a small smile on her face, she said, "Then I thank you. Where's your clan and what's your name? Most kitsunes aren't far from their clan."**

"My name is Youko Kurama and I don't have a clan. I travel and steal jewels and treasures as I go along. Where's your pack and what is your name? Most wolves aren't far from THEIR pack."

"**My name is Kakarot Kasshu and like you, I don't live in a group. I live with my father and he is hunting at the moment. I was unwanted by my pack since I was born," she said sadly.**

"**I'm sorry about that. What are you? You have the scent of a wolf, but it's different than most. You also have fire and ice in you, too," he said.**

"**Yes. Well my parents are of rare breeds. My mother was a Sacred Silver Wolf demon and my father is of fire and koorime."**

"**Fire and Koorime! Element and animal! They are both forbidden!"**

"**That's why I'm known as The Forbidden Wolf. I guess now that you know my heritage, you wouldn't want to be friends with a freak like me." She turned to walk off.**

"**Wait!" Youko called out to her. "I never said that I didn't want to be your friend. I just never knew there was ever such a demon as you."**

"**You really don't care about what I am?" she asked curiously.**

"**No. I don't," said Youko as he walked over to her. He bent down to a scratch on her face and licked the blood off. She in return cleaned his arm with her tongue. This was the start of a beautiful relationship.**

End of flashback 

"Over time we became very close. I met her father and he kind of became a father to me. It became official about a month after our first meeting," said Kurama in remembrance.

Flashback 

"**Hey, Fox," said Kakarot using the name given to Youko by her and her father.**

"**What, Little Bit?" asked Kurama using her lifelong nickname.**

"**Do you want to become my brother?" she asked excitedly.**

"**Yeah! That would be great, but how do we do we make it official?"**

"**Simple. We cut the first letter of our names into each other's shoulders, then cut our fingers and put our blood on the initials. While our fingers are on the initials, we put a little ki into it. It will leave an eternal mark. My dad thinks of you as a son and if you're willing to do it…"**

"**Ok," he said. She then pulled out a dagger and gave it to Youko. He lifted the sleeve of her shirt on her right arm and started engraving the letter Y in her shoulder. She hissed in slight pain. When he was finished, he cut his index finger, pressed it against the cut and sent his ki into it. When he was done, she did the same to him using the letter K.**

"Now we're siblings!" Reaching into her pocket of her clothing, she pulled out a round sapphire color gem on a string and put it around Youko's neck. "Also, I want to give this to you. I only gave them to the people I care about the most. You and Dad." she let out a howl of happiness and the wolves of the forest joined into her song.

"**Thanks and I'll be the best brother you ever had!" he then started yipping in with the howls.**

**End of flashback**

"We were very happy. I taught her the art of stealing and she caught on quickly. She in return taught me how to use and grow many plants I never heard of. OUR father taught us how to use weapons and our animal powers to their fullest, plus teaching Kakarot how to use her firepowers. She really didn't have any ice powers. He also taught us how to hunt and spy without being caught. We were a family with no problems until one day when I decided to go on a raid by myself."

Flashback 

"**Come on Youko! I want to go, too!" whined an annoyed Kakarot.**

"**I'm sorry Kakarot, but you need to have just a little more training before you can come with me. Okay?"**

"**Okay, but be careful. You may be a sly, skilled kitsune but don't let that go to your head," she replied with a smirk of knowingness.**

"**Listen to her Youko," said Kakarot's father with fatherly concern in his voice, but a proud look on his face.**

"**Don't worry. I'll be fine," he yelled as he ran off. Little did he know that that would be the last time he ever saw his family again.**

**That night, Youko came back from a successful raid of jewels from a wealthy merchant of the Makai. Just as he was coming to the clearing of the forest to his house, the smell of blood and death entered his keen nose. He ran towards his home and discovered the house in ruins and his father laying face down in a pool of blood that shined a ruby color by the light of the full moon. His little sister and her scent were nowhere to be found.**

"**Father!" he cried, dropping the jewels and running over to the lifeless Forbidden Child. He turned him onto his back and put his ears to his chest to listen for a heartbeat. None existed. He then searched far and wide for his sister, but it was like she vanished into thin air. He thought her to be dead, too.**

"**NNNNOOOO!" he cried out in anguish. Later, he dug a grave next to the waterfall near his home and gave the once proud fighter a proper burial with the prayer that his and Kakarot's souls found each other in the afterlife. He left his old home and devoted his life to thievery for years until he eventually met Kuronue.**

**End of flashback**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: OH! So now we find out that Hiei wasn't the first Forbidden Child! Also, if you're wondering why Hiei hasn't insulted me yet, it's because he is currently occupied.

Hiei: (eating a gallon of sweet snow)

Me: Sayonara for now!


	3. It's Really You!

Disclaimer: Once again, no own any Anime characters. Only own Kakarot and Genkao.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**WARNING:** I've have just now seen parts of the Makai Tournament Saga and the very last episode of Yu Yu Hakusho and when I looked over the chapters I've written, I noticed that I made a lot of screw ups. So please forgive me those who know everything that's happened in the series and I'll try to clarify things later on and get things a little straighter. Please have patience.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Okay! I'm inspired! Thanks **Silkwing** for reviewing. I hope I don't fail everyone. Right now I've just got down all the basic ideas for the story, but the details kill me, so don't worry if it takes a bit for me to update. AARRHH! Not to mention just because I'm one the smartest students in the 9th grade (or so people say) doesn't mean that homework isn't a pain in the arse. Especially when it's homework everyday! Ya'll hear me?

Hiei: If you're one of the smartest, I'd hate to see the dumbest.

Me: HIEI!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: It's Really You!

(Somewhere in the Makai)

"Why do I have a feeling that my whole life is about to change?" asked a voice to itself.

(Still at Koenma's office)

"Dude, that's a real tough story. What's going to happen when we find her?" asked Yusuke.

"You say that, detective, as if you already know where she's located," retorted Hiei.

"Hey, Hiei! I was just curious what Kurama's going to do now that he's found his long-lost sister. Now if Yukina could only find her long-lost broth-"

"_Detective, if you wish to see your heart in front of your face, finish that sentence," _said Hiei in Yusuke's head.

"_Well, at least I know that my point is found," _replied Yusuke

"_Hn."_

"Actually, I think that it's best if I found out what happened in her past before I can make a direct decision on how to handle the whole situation," said Kurama. "I'm certain that tomorrow is the time when Kakarot changes into a human. She'll more than likely be in a place where few demons would be around, because she wouldn't have all her strength."

"So I guess it's safe to say don't have any plans for tomorrow, huh?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yes, Kuwabara. That's exactly the point," said Koenma. "Now, we have the location of the place where her ki was last located. It would be best if everyone met at Genkai's temple tomorrow at 7 A.M. I will have a portal to the Makai opened at that time. Bring her here when you have caught her. Kurama, since you're the only animal demon in the group and you know what her scent is like, it's up to you to lead the others to her location. Not to mention that she'll probably trust you more than anyone here since she knows you. Though…I have no doubt in my mind that she'll not want come willingly because she'll know that you're working for me. Oh, one more thing. BRING BACK THOSE ARTIFACTS BEFORE MY FATHR FINDS OUT!" And with that done and said, he created a portal that threw everyone back into the Hanyoukai. (Me: I know dumb name, but hey, humans AND demons live there. You know half, half. Asi, asi.)

(The next morning, Genkai's temple, a little before 7 A.M.)

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, Genkai, Genkao, Toguro and Botan were standing on the steps outside the temple. Needless to say, not everyone was pleased to be there.

"Man! It's too early for me to be up," said Yusuke yawning in the process.

"Yusuke, you sleep until 12:00," said Keiko.

"Exactly." Almost everyone sweatdropped.

"Dimwit," said Genkai.

"Kazuma, you and everyone else be careful in the Makai, ok?" pleaded Yukina.

"Don't worry my love. I will use my Spirit Sword to keep everyone safe," he said.

"Then we're in trouble already," muttered Hiei.

"What'd you say!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Cool it little brother. You have the rest of your life to argue, but right now's not the time," said Shizuru.

"She's right," said Toguro.

"Kurama, have you decided how you're going to convince your sister to go to the Reikai?" asked Genkao.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure. So much time has passed and Kakarot can be very stubborn. It runs in her family," he replied. Just then, a portal of white and blue light opened before everyone.

"I guess you all should be on your way," said Botan. "I'll head back to the Reikai and inform Koenma that you have left."

"Alright! Time to start the search for that sexy bitch!" said Yusuke.

"YUSUKE, YOU PERVERT!" yelled Keiko as Yusuke, along with others, jumped into the portal before Keiko could produce her trademark slap to Yusuke.

(In the Makai)

All around them were trees of all shapes and sizes. The colors ranged from black to the colors of the rainbow. The sky had the colors of Aurora Borealis that anyone might have thought that a painter might have thrown a bucket of different colors of paint into the sky.

"Let's find the onna before some misfit demon decides that she'll make a good snack," said Hiei after everyone finished observing their surroundings. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Since this is the last place where her ki was found, said Kurama, "it would be best for me to find any little trace of her scent of tracks. I'll be truthful when I say that she is skilled when it comes to concealing herself."

For the next several hours, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei waited patiently while Kurama looked everywhere for a trace of his beloved sister. He turned into his fox form and searched every nook and cranny of every rock and stump. Several times he retraced his step, then would head onward.

"How long is it going to take Kurama?" asked Kuwabara. "We've been here for hours."

"It's been a very long time since I've had my sister's scent," answered Kurama, still in his fox form, "and I already told you that she is skilled in this art as she is in many others."

"Give the guy some time, baka. He's a fox, not a hound dog," said Yusuke putting in his two cents worth.

"I know that and I'm not a baka."

"At this rate, if you two fools keep running your oversized mouths, the onna will hear us before we even find her scent or tracks," said Hiei.

"There's no need to find her tracks anymore," said Kurama. "I recognize this scent and it is hers."

"Good. Now we can find her and get her back to Koenma's so that we can find out what will happen to her," said Yusuke.

"Yeah. Maybe her punishment won't be serious, you know? Maybe probation or something," said Kuwabara.

"Let's just follow the kitsune and keep out mouths shut," chipped in an annoyed Hiei.

Kurama changed to his human form with his red hair and emerald eyes. He then started heading to the west. As the others followed, they soon noticed that their environment was changing. The brush was getting denser and the soil more fertile. Small Makai animals of all shapes and colors were running about in trees and on the ground.

The others noticed that Kurama was getting a look of glee and warmth in his facial expression. They took that as a sign that they were close. Soon, the sound of water was faintly heard, but there was no sign of water anywhere. Kurama walked right up to a large boulder and put his hand on it. His hand went through it. He then walked into the rock. As his body disappeared, the others followed suit.

As they emerged from the illusion, they were soon met with a huge waterfall that met with a river. Large stones were spread across the river; close enough for one to jump from each one to get to the other side. There were trees flowing with fruits and all types of vegetation around the trunks. On the other side of the river was a massive cave slightly concealed by vines. Kurama had his sights on the cave. They crossed the river with ease minus when Yusuke and Kuwabara bumped into each other and fell in. They jumped out immediately soaked from head to toe. They then all stood before the cave.

"Her scent and ki is in the cave," Kurama said. "She has turned into a human already."

"Well then, let's go in and see what kind of fight she puts up," said Yusuke eagerly.

"I refuse to fight a woman. Besides, I doubt that Kurama would like us harming his sister. I know I wouldn't," said Kuwabara with protectiveness in his voice.

"_Fox, you know as well as I do that anyone a criminal record would not come to custody willingly," _said Hiei through telepathy.

"_I know Hiei, but if I can convince her just to trust us not to let anything happen to her, then we'll be alright. She has a slightly different personality as a human and I can use that to my advantage," _Kurama replied He cut off the connection.

"I would prefer it if I could go alone," said Kurama. "She probably won't trust anyone but me until I properly introduce you all. She might open up quickly and she might not."

"Go for it," said Yusuke.

"Good luck," said Kuwabara. Hiei just stood there with an expressionless expression on his face. Kurama gave a nod of thanks, moved aside the vines and walked into the cave.

Darkness filled his senses. Reaching into his pocket, Kurama pulled out a seed and sent some ki into it. The seed turned into a small plant that emitted enough light for him to see his surroundings. Naturally, rocks of all form and sizes surrounded the passage as he walked on. Soon he came to point in the cave where the passage ended. A flamed torch hung on the wall, but there was only a solid wall. Unsurely, Kurama put his hand to the wall to see if the wall was another illusion. Sparks came forth from the wall and shocked Kurama causing him to withdraw his hand.

"Who's dares to come to the entrance of my lair?" a voice echoes into the air.

"Little Bit?" asks Kurama in a voice of hope.

"Youko?" came the reply of a female. She had the same voice only older sounding.

'_Kakarot, you're alive. It's really you!' _thought Kurama in happiness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Sorry peoplez but I had to stop it there. Now that Kurama has found his long-lost sister, what's next? Find out next time. Sayonara for now! Come on Hiei! I want some sweet snow!

Hiei: (follows without complaint)


	4. Same Girl, Different Person

Disclaimer: I don't own and Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. I only own Kakarot and Genkao.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Thanks for the reviews:

**abendstern:** Glad you liked it!

Silkwing: You shall see. (smirks) Oh, I don't dislike homework "with a passion." I just wish it to BE DAMNED AND BURNED! Especially the English 1 Pre-AP papers that I have to write about Great Expectations, a damn almost 500 paged, written by Charles Dickenson book that I had to read over the summer! The irony of it all is that I hated the book in the beginning, but later on I really enjoyed it. So now all I have to complain about is: how long it took to read it, all the now-worthless notes I wrote down, the papers I have yet to write on, the way I'm supposed to write them, and all the other school work I have to do. High school is fuuunnnn… especially when all of your best friends are in other classes! (note the sarcasm) 

Thank you so much for not flaming me. On another website, I put up some one-shot/poem-like things that just came from the top of my head and I got a flame! I felt hurt and angry at the same time! Those were old writings that I just wanted to put up and- Okay, I'll stop rambling now. Yay! I have a Hiei plushie!

Hiei: (polishing his sword You call yourself an author? You put one paged writings and get a flame! Kuwabaka writes better than you do.

Me: Hey! I said they were OLD writings and KuwaBARA might become your brother-in-law, so you better start treating him better. I'm also smar-Hiei? What are you going to do with that newly polished and sharpened sword?

Hiei: (holds up his sword) Wouldn't you like to know? (smirks evilly)

Me: (gulp) HEY IF YOU KILL ME I CAN'T WRITE THE STORY FOR MY FANS! (turns to the readers) Thanks for the reviews and keep reading! (turns back to Hiei) Now, now. No need to get violent!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Same Girl, Different Person

(In the cave)

"Kakarot! You're alive!" exclaimed Kurama.

"Wait! You're NOT Youko!" said Kakarot. "He had a different voice! Leave now and forget this place before you face my wrath!"

"Now Little Bit," Kurama chuckled softly," we both know that you can't do any damage as a human and to prove to you that I am your brother, I still have the necklace that you gave me and the mark on my shoulder." He took out a sapphire-blue jewel on a string out of his pocket and held it up in the air, then pulled up his shirt for her to see the eternal mark. "See?"

"It really is you!" Kakarot said. A light emitted out of the wall and a figure came out. It was definitely the girl in the picture minus the ears, tail, claws and fangs. Her clothes were slightly torn and she had some cuts and bruises on the skin that was showing. She was about Yusuke's height. Her face held happiness, but Kurama noticed that there were hidden features within her eyes. Slowly she walked over to him and asked," What happened to your body?" Kurama went into small detail of his life and how he reincarnated himself into a human family.

"And you," he said with full out emotions in his eyes for his beloved sister, "What happened to you? I came back after my raid and you were no were to be found and you already know about your father I presume, little sister?" Kakarot got a slightly dark look on her face and her hair covered her eyes.

"Yes. I know about my father and some things are better left unsaid," she said in an emotionless voice. Then suddenly, as if the questioned wasn't even asked, she said, "I know that you came for the artifacts. You're part of the Reikai Tentei."

"Yes, I was getting to that but you beat me to it. You must return the artifacts and turn yourself in," said Kurama uneasily. A look of defiance crossed Kakarot's face.

"I won't, " she said with anger." I won't return the artifacts or turn myself in. Our lives passed a long time ago and I am different now. I won't let a little binky boy Reikai prince or anyone else control my life! Not even you can convince me otherwise!" Her body stiffened up slightly and her face grew taught.

(Outside with the others)

"What's taking so long?" complained Yusuke.

"Yeah! Surely he has found her by now!" agreed Kuwabara.

"Hn. It seems the kitsune has found the onna, but she doesn't want to come willingly," said Hiei.

"So you think that someone should go in?" asked Yusuke. " Hiei?" Hiei was nowhere to be found.

(Back in the cave)

"Little Bit, please! It's for your own good-" Kurama tried to explain.

"You don't know what's for my own GOOD!" Kakarot shouted. Her face was flushed and her breath ragged.

"Kakarot, what's happened to you? You never raised you voice in anger to me," Kurama asked in concern.

"You want to know what's happened to me? Fine! I-" Kakarot stopped talking and her eyes became unfocused. She then fell forward and Kurama caught her. He picked her up bridal style and got comfortable. He felt another presence in the cave and turned around just in time to see Hiei with the light of his Jagan Eye fading.

"Hiei, why did you do that?" Kurama asked. "She was just about to tell me what happened in her past. It seems a lot has happened to her. By the time she wakes up, she'll be a demon again and she'll be able to hide her emotions. Then it will be almost impossible for me to find out."

"Fox, you're letting your human emotions get the best of you," Hiei said disapprovingly. "We came here on a mission to retrieve the onna and the artifacts, not have a family gathering."

"I understand that, but I wish you would have given me more time. It's apparent that she would have hidden the artifacts close by, but we'll never find it unless she tells us. I assume you can't find the location by searching her mind, huh Hiei?"

"No," Hiei said vexingly.

"I have reason to suspect, "said Kurama, "that Kakarot has put the information deep within her mind where no one but her can reach." He sighed. "Well, we might as well go back to the Reikai. We will find nothing else here." He started walking back through the cave with Kakarot in his arms and Hiei following not too far behind.

(With Yusuke and Kuwabara)

"Great. Just great. First, Kurama has yet to return from a cave that will lead him to his long-lost sister, who just happens to be as cunning as him and Hiei. Now Hiei has disappeared, leaving me with Kuwabara. What's next? Puu's going to nest in my hair again?" complained Yusuke.

"Hey, Urameshi. Puu's trying to nest in your hair again," pointed out Kuwabara.

"Puu! Get out!" Yusuke yelled as he reached his hands up to remove the miniature blue phoenix (Me: I think it would be better if Puu could look like a blue Phaux from Harry Potter instead of that little fudge ball. Don't own Harry Potter.) Just as he was about to grab Puu, Hiei and Kurama with Kakarot still in his arms emerged from the cave. As the two demons walked by, Yusuke got a closer look at the momentarily harmless Forbidden Wolf.

"Damn! That's your sister as a human, Kurama? She's still hot!" exclaimed Yusuke.

Kurama stopped and turned towards Yusuke. His eyes had a gold tint to them and his voice was deep as he said," Don't get any ideas, Yusuke. Touch her or talk inappropriately about her and deal with me." He then turned around to the nearly opened portal to the Reikai with Hiei following shortly after leaving Kuwabara and Yusuke gaping their mouths open in shock as Puu made a nest in Yusuke's hair and went to sleep.

(In the Reikai, 18 hours later)

Bright light filled Kakarot's sense of sight as she woke from her slumber. Groggily, she sat up and observed her surroundings. She was in a small baby blue room with a dresser and table on each side of the bed she was in. She noticed that the sheets were baby blue, too. Fully awake now, she scratched her head in confusion. _'Where am I- Ow!'_ She looked at her hands and noticed that her human fingernails had changed back to claws. She looked herself over and discovered her wolf ears, tail and fangs. _'Great! I'm a demon again! Now to find out where I am…'_ The door opened and the one and only perky Grim Reaper Botan walked in.

"Oh, wonderful!" she said in giddy voice. "You're awake! We were wondering if Hiei had used his Jagan powers a little too much on you."

'_Hiei? That name… Now I remember, the Forbidden Child and wielder of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. He may have some things in common with me but that doesn't give him the right to use his powers on me in my weak state. AARRGGHH! When I...'_

"Hello in there," Botan called as she tapped on Kakarot's head. "Are you okay?"

Kakarot's hand swept up and slapped Botan's hand. "Don't ever touch me or the Reikai will need a new ferry woman," Kakarot said in a smooth voice with pure venom. Her eyes had a look that would freeze hell over.

"Okay. Okay." Botan's face was white as if she had seen a ghost. (Me: No pun intended) Then it turned perky again. "Kurama thought it would be best if as soon as you woke up to take you to Lord Koenma's office to discuss the issue of your crimes."

Kakarot got out of bed, stood in front of Botan and glared at her. "No one tells me what to do. Not even Kurama," she said.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that you don't have a choice," she said with that now annoying look on her face. "The whole Reikai Tentei is here and will be notified immediately if you try to escape. Not to mention that we have recorded your ki and will be able to find you at any given time."

'_Damn. I've been in hiding all these centuries and now that my brother has found me, I'm trapped like a domesticated animal that's escaped. Not much to do now but go along with what they say... for now. It would be foolish to do otherwise without a plan,'_ Kakarot thought sullenly.

"Fine." Kakarot turned from Botan and walked to the door. As Botan stood there, she said," Are you going to stand there like the baka you are or are we going to the toddler's office?" She didn't wait for Botan's answer and walked out.

"Oh! Yes, I'm coming!" She ran after Kakarot seemingly not noticing any of the insults that were directed to her or Koenma.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well, a new chapter done and I'm still alive! What a wonderful life I live in to have created sweet snow!

Hiei: Next time, musume, I'll make sure that any sweet snow is out of your reach so that I may rid the world of you.

Me: AAWW! Hiei you so caring for others! (gives him a hug)

Hiei: Get off of me! (pushes me away)

Me: (looks up at him with tears in my eyes) I thought you loved me! (starts crying uncontrollably)

Hiei: (has a worried look on his face (he doesn't like me to cry)) Onna… I do love you.

Me: (stops crying) What?

Hiei: I said I do love you when you're not so annoying. It's better when you kill others.

Me: (no tears left on face) Thank you so much! Another bishie has admitted his love for me!

Hiei: (a dark look on his face) Are you saying that there are others?

Me: Heh, heh. (shifty eyes) Um, bye! (runs like the wind)

Hiei: ONNA! (runs after me)


	5. New Home, New Pack

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. Only Kakarot and Genkao.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Okay 5th chapter. Sorry for the late update. Had a hectic, damn time. Thanks Silkwing for reviewing! You'll find out! Now that Hiei has found out my secret, he has me on a short leash, literally. (points to Hiei who's holding onto a leash attached to a collar attached to my neck)

Hiei: That's right, onna. Wild wolves were trained into tame dogs and the same shall happen to you.

Me: I'm not the type of bitch who can be tamed so easily. (crosses arms)

Hiei: Want to bet? (holds up choke collar with spikes on the inside)

Me: Woof!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: New Home, New Pack

(In the Reikai)

Kakarot and Botan walked silently down the corridors that led to Koenma's office. Along the way, ogres and demons of all forms that worked for Enma and Koenma made way for the two, mostly out of fear of the criminal. After about five minutes of twisting and turning through corridors, they reached the prince's office. Botan knocked and Koenma summoned her in. Kakarot followed suit.

Upon walking in, Kakarot discovered her brother sitting in a chair in front of Koenma's desk next to two unidentified beings. Another sat in the window looking out to the Reikai. Kakarot took notice that one was an ugly-looking human with orange hair and black eyes, one was a punk-like hanyou with gelled back, black hair and chocolate brown eyes, and the other a warrior-postured, full youkai with black hair that defied gravity with a white starburst in it and had crimson-red eyes. She smelled that the one in the window had a scent halfway like her. _'It's that Hiei person,'_ she thought. When she was done observing her captors, she saw that she was the center of attention.

"Take one of those ningen pictures. It will last longer," she said darkly.

" We already have one," said Koenma (Me: Quick note. Koenma is always in his teenage form in this story.), " but now it's time to discuss why you are here. By the way, you know Kurama of course, the one in the window is Hiei Jaganshi, the one with orange hair is Kuzuma Kuwabara, known as Kuwabara and the one with gelled-back black hair is Yusuke Urameshi." He stopped to suck on his binky in thought.

At that moment Kuwabara rose from his seat, walked to Kakarot, grabbed her hand and said in his oh-so-manly voice, (Me: Yeah right.) "Pretty, fire-ice, wolf demoness, I Kuzuma Kuwabara shall make sure that your punishment is light but still fits your beautifully done crimes." He bent down to kiss her hand. Kakarot took that opportunity to right punch him in the jaw. He was sent crashing in to wall. His eyes were .. Kakarot turned to the others.

"I'll give everyone my warning that if you touch me, you'll pay," she threatened. Everyone minus Hiei and Kurama nodded vigorously.

"Kuwabara, you baka!" yelled Yusuke. "You need to stop doing that to every hot woman you meet!" He received a glare from Kakarot. "And what about Yukina!"

"Dammit Urameshi! I was being polite to her. It's part of my code of honor as a man! Also, I love Yukina and wouldn't cheat on her ever!" Kuwabara ran towards Yusuke and balled up his fists. "You want to say otherwise?"

"As a matter of fact-" Yusuke was cut off by Koenma.

"Ahem. Now. Kakarot. If you would please have a seat-" He too was cut off except by Kakarot.

"I'd prefer standing and get this over with so I won't have to deal with your stupidity too long."

"Kakarot, please," pleaded Kurama. It was evident that Kurama was determined to make sure that Kakarot didn't push herself over the limit. He didn't care if it made him look weak or if anyone saw him.

"Shut it Kurama!" Kakarot barked. (Me: No pun intended.) "You're the reason that I'm here to begin with." Kurama looked a little crestfallen but hid it. He hated the way she had turned cold. He pondered about what could have made her this way. Soon everyone settled down and focused on the issue at hand.

"Kakarot," said Koenma, his full attention focused on her, "we already know that you know what you are here for, so let's get to the point. You have been charged with theft and slaughter. You have been known to steal countless legendary items and treasures and have killed without mercy. You've been wanted for several centuries, but have used your mystic powers and Dark Arts to conceal yourself. You've also been recorded to be an S+ class youkai. Your true origins are unknown, besides the recently revealed Kurama. The Reikai has just recently discovered you and this information, but do not know you're whole past. You're punishment has already been decided and we need the location of the artifacts you have stolen recently. So you have any comments or questions before we proceed?" Everyone was silent while this was going on. They were simply there to make sure she didn't escape and that she dealt with her sentence. Well, except Kurama. He wanted to know what is to happen to his younger sibling.

Kakarot stood unmoving and silent as Koenma said his speech. Her ears and tail didn't even twitch. Her eyes and face didn't betray her emotions. She was pissed that Koenma and his little posse of ruffians had discovered so much of the things that she had been trying to keep a secret, she was pissed that she had been caught so easily and she was pissed that her only family ratted her out even for the sake of good for her. They knew too much now but that didn't mean that she was going to go easy them no matter how much they knew or what they did to her.

"I don't know how you found out this information," she said tensely, " but I won't tell you where the artifacts are or submit to you. I've put them in a place that only I can get to. Even your Jaganshi can't penetrate my mind to find out where they are either. Give me my punishment so that I can get it over with." Everyone was a little shocked from her nerve. Even Hiei was a bit surprised.

(Hiei's P.O.V.)

_I don't know if this onna is incredibly brave or foolish. She has no regards to what her punishment may be. Her disposition shows no sign of weakness, unlike that idiotic detective and that baka. I believe the toddler for once about her power level. It's the exact same as ours. And I can't forget the fact that even when she was a human, I couldn't get into her mind. She must have learned her skills apart from Kurama to exceed to that level of skill. I sense a hidden power emitting from her essence but it seems familiar. Why? She seems not to care when the kitsune pleads with her. From what little information the kitsune has told about her, she was always open to him. Her past after her father's death must have caused it. Wait! Why do I care? She's just the kitsune's adopted sister with a criminal record and an attitude, which I'll admit, matches mine. Is it because she's half Forbidden Child? Do I feel a connection from our souls? GGRR!_

_Screw this! Being in Hanyoukai has made me soft!_

(End of Hiei's P.O.V.)

"Very well, Kakarot," said Koenma. " I have talked this over with my father, after he found out the artifacts were stolen, and he has decided that you're too powerful to be locked up in Reikai Jail, but you can't run free. So it has been decided…" He paused.

"Dammit Koenma!" shouted Yusuke. "Don't keep us in suspense! We need to know!"

"Alright! Alright!" Koenma raised his hands in defeat. "My father has decided that you, Kakarot, shall be a member of the Reikai Tentei and stay at the psychic Genkai's temple unless you are traveling with a member of the group. You will not kill unless in combat with an enemy and don't try to escape. Plus, since your ki is going to be monitored at all times, the artifacts can stay where you have hidden them. Understand?" Now everyone was definitely shocked. Kakarot was a member of the team and would stay at Genkai's with Genkai, Genkao, Toguro, and Yukina?

The dark look on Kakarot's face made the color black look white. "How long do I have to do this?" she asked barely controlling herself from ripping Enma's son's neck with her fangs.

"That has been undecided for now," Koenma responded, "and you'll leave for Genkai's as soon as you leave."

"Sweet!" exclaimed Yusuke running over to Kakarot and putting his arm around her shoulder. "Now that-" Yusuke was once again cut off except this time due to a black- handled katana that was incredibly close to his neck. Kakarot had somehow hidden it and decided now was the time for it.

"I **KNOW** that I said that if you touched me, you'd pay." Her voice was low, but clear to everyone. Everyone stood still for the concern that if they moved, Yusuke would this time be a permanent resident of the Reikai. Yusuke, needless to say, was a still as a statue. The blade at his neck dug into his skin, but not enough to draw blood. Kakarot's stance was completely relaxed but the hold on her katana was that of a killer that she was known as. A blue star-shape glow also emitted from Kakarot's bandana on her forehead and two blue stripes adorned each side of her eyes. Kakarot's eyes bore into his with such intensity that it felt like the air around him was as cold as a blizzard, yet as hot as Hell. What startled Yusuke the most was that he noticed that her eyes had tints red in them and her pupils had a circle around each one with two curved water-droplet shapes on opposite sides of each ring. There was lust in her eyes… lust for blood.

Kurama hesitantly stepped forward and yipped several times in the kitsune language. Slowly, and to everyone's surprise and Yusuke's delight, Kakarot slowly withdrew her katana from Yusuke's neck, then whirled around to face to Kurama. Her face scrawled up in absolute rage and she growled and barked to him in the wolf language with an angry voice. He in return yipped several more times all the while with a look of knowingness as his expression. This seemed to stun Kakarot, but she soon regained her normal posture and her added features disappeared. She sheathed her katana in a now present black sheath that lay in a belt on her waist. Everyone, besides Kurama and Kakarot, were too confused or shocked to make a sound.

Walking to the office door, Kakarot looked over her and said in an impassive tone, "Are we going to that psychic's temple or are we going to see whose breath can be held the longest?" Everyone, minus Koenma who was still in shock, walked passed Kakarot and led her to Genkai's temple.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Think the stripes like on Sesshoumaru's face from Inuyasha. Don't own.

Think the Sharingan Eye of Susuke from Naruto plus the tint of red. Also don't own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Okay. Another chapter done and Hiei has been kind enough to let me off my leash in return that he stays at my house for a long visit.

Hiei: Baka, onna. The reason I'm at your house is to make sure that you don't go fooling around with any other males. (doorbell rings)

Me: (walks to door) Now Hiei, what would give you an idea like that? (opens door)

0.0

Hiei: Who is it, onna? (walks to door) --'' (turns and glares at me) Who's **he** and what's he doing **here**!

Me: Heh, heh. Hiei meet Seto Kaiba. Seto meet Hiei Jaganshi.

Seto: (ignores Hiei) Why didn't you call me last night like usual, Kakarot?

Me: (shifty eyes) Uh oh.

Hiei: You're in deep shit, onna.


	6. Delayed Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Kakarot and Genkao. One quick thing… I suck at fighting scenes. I also just wanted to let you know now that I may or may not use some of the characters that I mentioned in the first chapter.

Hiei: You have 10 seconds to explain what's going on, onna.

Me: Heh, heh. Well, a year ago I started dating Seto but then I met you so I sent Seto to an alternate dimension with my other self so I wouldn't REALLY have to choose. He must have fell through a portal.

Hiei: Then send him back or I'll slit his throat.

Me: Hiei! (receives a glare) Okay, okay. Sorry Seto-kun but you have to go back to your dimension. (gives him a kiss on the cheek and opens a portal for him)

Seto: I don't believe in this hocus pocus shit but whatever. (steps through portal and it closes)

Me: (put hands on hips) Happy now? Hiei? Hiei…?

Hiei: SETO-KUN!

Me: Whoops.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Delayed Journey

(In the forest close to Genkai's Temple)

The beginning of the journey to Genkai's temple was silent. Hiei darted from tree to tree while the others formed their own positions. Yusuke and Kuwabara led the way while Kurama stayed as close to Kakarot, who was at the end, without crowding her. Kurama was still lost in his thoughts worrying about his younger sister.

(Kurama's P.O.V.)

_What could have happened to you, Kakarot? Did the loss of both me and your father at such a young age, plus your past before that, cause you to lose all sense of happiness you once knew? Did you have a harsh life living by yourself? Were you always by yourself and if not, whom did you stay with? Surely not someone who treated you kindly. That collar around your neck… It seems familiar from somewhere. Does it hold a clue to you past? Is there a way for me to break through the almost physical barrier that you have set around yourself? Can I find a way to communicate to you, if so, what? Surely you have not forgotten all the things your father and I have taught you. I look to you and see an older version of the pup I once knew but with the face of death. Your eyes don't hold the light they once had. _

_I can sense that you have had excessive training. The feel of you ki is unbelievable. It's not surprising that you have an aura resembling Hiei's. You both are Forbidden Children. I don't doubt if some of your powers and attacks are like his. Did part of your past cause you to be this strong? I know that you had to be in the Makai all of this time or I would have smelled your demonic scent. I also know for a fact that living in the Makai can be VERY dangerous. Did its conditions cause you to become stronger? What drove you on? Maybe… Wait. We're surrounded!_

(End of Kurama's P.O.V.)

Everyone stopped in their tracks. The ki, and definitely the smell, of low-classed demons bordered all around them. Waiting for an attack, the Tentei watched suspiciously as at least 60 demons came from behind the trees and bushes. All types of demons had come to challenge the Tentei and they all looked anxious.

One brave, or stupid, demon came forth and said, " Reikai Tentei, we have come together to kill you. Once that is done, no one will stop us from taking control of the Reikai, Makai and Hanyoukai." He got a whiff of Kakarot's scent and said with a grin, "Not only that but will take that bitch with us for some fun."

Kurama face got hard and his eyes had gold flicks in them. With a rough voice, he said, "Get near my sister and you'll have a long and painful end."

"Kurama!" yelled Kakarot. "Tend to your own affairs. I'm not a newborn pup and I don't need you for protection. And as for you," She turned to the demon that had wanted her for her for her sick pleasures, "You will pay with your life for that with remark." She reached in into her pocket and pulled out three seeds. Using her spirit energy, she manipulated the seeds into two roses, one black and one blue, and a small, silver vine. Once again using her energy, the roses and vine into a bow and arrow made up of the three colors mixed together. After quickly loading the arrow onto the bow, drawing back the bowstring and aiming at the demon, the arrow formed blue and white flames around it. When she released the arrow, no one could actually see where it went for sure until it pierced the demon in the heart and lit the demon on fire, turning it to mere ashes that blew away in the breeze.

Silence was the only thing heard but then the battle was on. All the demons attacked the Tentei at once and it was every fighter for their selves. Hiei boredly unsheathed his katana, not seeing fit to summon his Dragon of the Darkness Flame, and with pure swiftness, sliced his enemies from left to right with ease. He dodged all their feeble attempts to attack him and showed them a bit of mercy by killing them quickly. The weak youkai didn't even have enough time to cry out in pain while their lives ended and they fell to the ground on top of each other.

To the left of Hiei, Kuwabara had created his Spirit Sword and, with less momentum, was too cutting through his opponents with the occasional, unnoticeable cuts to his body. He waited until demons surrounded him and then did a 360 turn holding his Spirit Sword out cultivating his enemies while doing so. Yusuke was acting as though it was just a street fight in town running back and forth using his Shock Gun and fighting techniques on the unsuspecting demons. He would wait for a group to form then kill them all with his Spirit Wave.

Kurama had long ago brought out his Rose Whip and was slashing through the demons with such precise that it was like he was merely painting a portrait. He would sometimes wait for the demons to attack and use his Rose Thornwheel or would charge at them and use his Rose Whiplash. He, like any brother, was also keeping an eye for Kakarot to see how she was fairing. There was no need to worry. The sound of flesh ripping apart filled the air. Like Hiei, she had unsheathed her katana and balanced on her toes to disappear and reappear to and fro, chopping the youkai into tiny morsels. Every now and then, she would abandon the use of the katana and use the good, old, razor-sharp claws. Limbs and other body parts had practically no shred marks on them. The look in her eyes at the site of the goriness was that of a child who had just gotten candy. The glee in her sapphire orbs astonished Kurama a little but he knew that Kakarot always enjoyed her fights. Maybe fighting was the key to her heart, maybe not.

It wasn't long before the only ones left alive were Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Kakarot. All the corpses were gruesomely covered in multicolored blood and body parts were scattered everywhere. Nobody had even broken a sweat, minus Kuwabara who had a few drops here and there. (Me: Okay, just wanted to say I'm not dishing Kuwabara… too much. And now, I'm going to shut up because they (points to rabid fangirls) look like they're going to bite off my head and I haven't had my anti-rabies shot yet. Hiei: THEY'RE going to need the rabie shots after YOU bite their heads off. Me: I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.) Everyone lowered their ki and put away their weapons.

"Woo, wee. Now THAT was a small warm-up!" exclaimed Yusuke.

"If you had to use that much Spirit energy on those pathetic beings, I'd hate to see you in a fight," grumbled Kakarot.

"Hey! I won the Dark Tournament, defeated Sensui and … didn't win the Makai tournament but two out of three is better than nothing," said Yusuke as his comeback.

"Keh," she replied. (Me: I had to do the Inuyasha thing. Don't own) _' Yeah. For a third-rate fighter and a first-rate idiot,'_ she thought. Things soon settled down and the journey to Genkai's temple was continued, leaving behind the remains of the demons as a sign of warning to all challengers.

Me: Sorry! I know it's short but I'm getting too far ahead of myself in my thoughts and am trying to fill in the details. Thanks for the review Silkwing! By the way, Hiei has currently cooled off and is asleep. (looks at Hiei sleeping peacefully while leaning up against me with his head in my lap) Kawaii! Ja ne!


	7. Arrival And A Word From The Koorime

Disclaimer: I only own Kakarot and Genkao.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time! Thanks Silkwing for reviewing! Sorry but I just haven't had the time to read stories, but I'll get to reading yours as soon as possible. English is a BITCH! (Not the good one either!) Hey, Hiei! Got anything to say?

Hiei: (training with katana and ignoring me)

Me: Oh, well. Hey! One more thing to say… NO LEMONS. I cannot write a lemon though I have read from other stories what goes on but I'm not experienced, not going to be for a long time and my mom would kill me, but hey! What's wrong with daydreaming about all the cute, hot and sexy bishies of the AnimEEE! HIEI! WATCH WHERE YOU POINT THAT THING AND YOU'RE ONE OF THE BEST! HIEI!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Arrival And A Word From The Koorime

(Still in the forest)

After another hour of walking, the gang reached the stairs to the temple. As they started climbing, Kakarot's mild curiosity got the best of her and she began to observe her new home. Of course, there was the forest surrounding it and a wide field for training. Rocks were strewn in various places. In the distance, she could smell and hear a waterfall. The sounds of animals roaming and hunting made the air seem a bit calmer. The wind blew giving off a sense of peace.

'_Just like home,'_ she thought. _'Wait. That's just foolish nonsense.'_ She soon shook these thoughts from her head and looked to their destination. The temple itself looked fairly old but in good condition. She could already feel the aura of several beings inside. One demonic and three ningen. As they climbed further up, she noticed that Kuwabara was getting more and more anxious.

'_Baka ningen.'_ Everyone else was silent and their faces neutral. Glancing back to the temple she was a bit surprised to find that they were at the top. Kurama stepped forward and knocked on the temple door. After about a moment, a female opened the door and smiled gently. She had light aqua-green hair held up in a red ribbon and wore a matching aqua-green kimono. A Koorime. Kakarot took notice that she had the same crimson eyes as Hiei except larger and happy and that her scent was the same as Hiei's.

'_Probably twins,'_ she thought. Kuwabara ran past and swept the girl in his arms, hugged her, set her down and started talking incoherently to her. She just smiled and nodded every now and then. It didn't go unnoticed that Hiei had a dark look in his eyes. She thought this funny and opened a link to Hiei's mind.

'_What's the matter Jaganshi? Don't like a ningen close to your twin?'_

Hiei looked to her in shock, then a the dark look came again and he thought back_,' How did you know that she was my sister?' _

'_Baka. It's simple to tell. She has your eye color and scent.' _This response caused Hieito look a bit uncomfortable

'_Keh. I get it now. **She doesn't know**. Hn, don't worry about me telling her. I don't find pleasure in torturing pure hearts.' _Hiei's face relaxed but in his mind, he got a little curious though didn't say or do anything. Kakarot closed the link and turned toward Kurama when he started speaking.

"Kakarot, this is Yukina. She is a good friend and stays here with Genkai. Yukina, this is Kakarot, my long-lost sister." The newly named Yukina walked over to Kakarot with a smile and made a small bow.

"It's nice to meet you." Her voice was smooth and soft. "Koenma called and said you would be staying here. We've got your room ready with a few pairs of clothes but we'll need to go shopping for some more and you're more than welcome to ask of anything you need."

"Keh." was her reply as she shifted her head any direction but of the one who just met her but treated her like a long-lost friend. Yukina giggled and everyone else minus Hiei grinned. Yukina's irresistible sweet nature was already taking over.

"Come on," Yukina urged. "Genkai, Genkao, and Toguro are inside." Everyone followed her into a training room. The room was filled with training weights, weapons and towels in various places. A short old woman with faded pink hair and brown eyes, wearing a white shirt and pants with a red vest-like covering that was outlined in green and reached down to her knees, was meditating in the furthest left corner on a mat with her eyes closed. A young short woman with brown eyes bright pink hair made in a braid, wearing a similar outfit to the old woman and looking like her, was sparring with a tall man with black hair and black eyes wearing a black gi.

The whole room was filled with sweat and spirit energy as the old woman was concentrating, filling her whole being with incredible power and as the young man and woman fought. The young man threw a punch to the young woman but she swiftly dodged and did a full turn aiming to kick the man in the face. He blocked with his left hand and right undercut the woman. She was thrown back but quickly ran towards him and flipped over him. She ducked and punched him in his back. He arched back but then turned around and kicked the woman in the stomach. She was knocked into the wall but didn't get up. Instead her attention turned toward the rest of the gang at the door. The man did the same and the old woman dropped her energy and opened her eyes.

"Sorry to disturb your training," Yukina apologized, "but the gang is back and have brought our guest." The three new people walked over to the group and looked at Kakarot with a stern but welcoming expressions.

"Welcome to my temple," said the old woman in a sort of raspy but soft voice. Her eyes showed the experience of a true warrior that had went through many things and had gained much wisdom. Pointing to the ones next to her, she said, "I am Genkai. This girl who looks like me is my granddaughter Genkao and the young man is Toguro." Looking to the two, Kakarot deemed them to be warriors that too had had experience but were still well on their way to learning as much wisdom. It was strange to Kakarot to see so many humans with potential that of a demon. There was much to learn about this particular group and Kakarot must observe them without being noticed or people would suspect that she had taken a liking to them.

"We hope you enjoy yourself here," greeted Genkao and Toguro in unison. It was apparent that the two had a thing going on and were proud to show it to others. Kakarot just couldn't figure out how people could be so friendly to someone they had just met.

'_Maybe if a werewolf walked into the door, they'd give it hug and say, "Eat us."_

'_Most unlikely,'_ came the now annoying voice of Kurama.

'_How long have you been in here?'_

'_Just as you thought that, but I was going to say thanks for taking everything so well.'_

'_Taking everything so well! I'm just doing this until I can find a way out of here without you and the Reikai trailing me like hound dogs.'_ Kurama didn't say anything after that.

"Now that introductions are over, there a few things that you should know Kakarot," Genkai said with a look that said listen-to-me-or-you'll-be-sorry. Everyone waited for her to announce her regulations. "Koenma has already told me all the rules that have been set for you and I expect you to follow them."

"And if I don't?"

"Then, I'll use extreme force. I know how to get to the core of one's fears and secrets."

"Keh. Just show me where I'm to sleep tonight and I won't have to listen to your meaningless lectures old woman."

"Ha!" shouted Yusuke. "I'm not the only with a problem with the old hag!"

"The only problem in this room at the moment is your mouth, dimwit," said Genkai. "Now a hundred laps around the temple in a hour or I'll double it!"

"WHAT! No one can run that fast!

'_Want to bet?'_ thought Hiei and Kakarot at the same time.

"THEN I GUESS YOU HAD BETTER GET MOVING!" Yusuke was out the door before that dust had a chance to rise.

"Come on Kakarot" Yukina's sweet voice entered the awkwardly silent room. "I'll take you to your room. It's late and you need your rest." She grabbed Kakarot's sleeve and gently pulled her out of the room. Everyone minus Hiei and Genkai said their good-byes to her and left the training room going their separate ways. Kurama flashed her a smile and a nod of approval as he left. Yukina walked right beside Kakarot through the temple explaining where everything was. Kakarot walked on silently, memorizing the directions and thinking what was to come of her in the future there. Finally, Yukina led her to a hall where there were many rooms. Yukina pointed out the rooms where everyone slept when they stayed over, also mentioning that she would meet the others soon.

"This is your room," she said. She opened the door at the far end of the hall and allowed Kakarot inside first. Kakarot had to admit she did like the room. The walls and ceiling were blue and the curtains were silver. The carpet was pure black, black as night. There was a blue table near the window and a black dresser near the bed. A silver closet was slightly opened with what looked like a few matching shirts and pants. The bed itself was gorgeous with a black comforter, blue sheets and silver pillows. Not to mention there was a picture of a silver wolf howling at a full moon imprinted onto the comforter. Kakarot had no doubt that Kurama had told them her favorite colors and symbol.

"Do you like it?"

"It's satisfactory"

"I'm glad. I'll leave now so that you may sleep. Good-night." She walked out and started to close the door.

"Keh. Night."

"Oh, one more thing," Yukina said as she peered back into the room.

"What?"

"Never hesitate to ask of anything, especially if you have a problem and need help.

"I need help from no one."

"I kind of figured that, but I'm just saying. You're only judged by your heart here. Not you attitude or actions. Good-night." And with that she closed the door leaving a confused Kakarot to gaze in confusion.

"Only judged by my heart?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I hoped you guys liked that.

Hiei: (glares) I'm still mad about earlier.

Me: WHAT! I can't help that I have a fetish with bishounen.

Hiei: Then maybe I can remedy that.

Me: What?

Hiei: (grabs me and pulls me in a rough, but passionate kiss)

Me: (gasping for breath) I've been kissed by a hot and sexy devil!

Hiei: Demon.


	8. Thoughts Of The Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Kakarot and Genkao.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Hello again! Starting another chappie though having a bit of writer's block. So many ideas though not sure which to choose. I guess go with the flow, huh? Should I really continue with the story or just let it go? Hiei's not here at the moment. He's terrorizing little kids for sweet snow. (hears little screams in the background) See?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Thoughts Of The Wolf.

(Genkai's temple, Kakarot's P.O.V)

Boom. Flash. Pitter. Patter. I watched idly from the window in the living room as the rain hit the temple in large and small droplets, rapidly cascading down the sides. Animals hid away in dry dens and tree hollows from the fury of weather. The air was very moist and the clouds were a dreary gray, matching my mood. Such a strange morning so far.

Flashback 

**It was the very next day after I arrived. I had taken to sleeping in the window, the pale moon giving off the only light in the night as my head laid lazily against my shoulder and the window. As the morning sun approached, I awoke confused. My blue flared, silver ears and tail twitched in unease to the unfamiliar surroundings. I lifted my eyes but they widened in disbelief of where I was. A room. Not a tree in the forest, a room. What the hell? It soon came back to me. Pacifier Breath, Kurama, Genkai's temple, prisoner. That's what it felt like. What was to become of me in this kamiforsaken temple? I was rather curious, though I wouldn't admit it to anyone, about life outside of the Makai, and Kurama. In my eyes, he was both an emotional fool and yet the same fox that I had known as a pup. I for one am not fooled. That glint of gold in his eyes as he vainly tries to 'find the old Kakarot inside of me' over and over again. Such insolence. He'll learn soon enough that she is gone. The others will learn to stay out of my way or else. **

**They too are odd. From what I've heard of them, being the 'great protectors, the Reikai Tentei,' I expected more of warrior looks for them. They're all a bunch of bakas. No regards to danger unless it's right in front of them. **

**The hanyou, Yusuke, I believe, has an attitude of a wanna-be punk, yet it's quite evident that he would be a worthy opponent, being the descendant of the almighty Raizen and all. I have yet to prove this to its extent. His emotions-on-his-shoulders strategy may prove to benefit him with other opponents but it'll prove as his weakness around me. His eyes and hot head give away all his secrets so even with his determination to beat his opponents to save the ones he _loves _will prove useless. But I'll give him credits for the stories I've heard about him getting this far in life, dieing twice but still going at it. It's also unnerving, that sense of perverted dumbass radiating from him. I better be on my guard of him.**

**The baka, Kuwabara, preferably Kuwabaka, is slightly abnormal for human standards but I won't give him too much credit. He's a love sick, ugly, highly spirited, baka living on borrowed time. He's like his friend, emotions, emotions, and emotions, except worse. The belief of friendship and love is nothing but mythology. Skills, speed, strength and power, is what gets one through life's obstacles. Maybe the baka will learn before his pathetic ningen life ends.**

**Back to Kurama. He has astounded me, though he won't find that out. The mere fact that he has changed so much both pleases and sickens me. I can see by his eyes when they flick gold and the story he told me that he had an interesting past. The once playful kitsune turned from a happy kit to an unmerciful bandit to a reincarnated human that dwells on his precious friends and his _new_ family. What betrayal! I understand the fact of the loneliness he would present after the loss of me and …father, but that doesn't erase the fact the he traded in his demon family for a human family. That is unforgivable and I won't let it subside. He'll learn that the lost trust of a wolf is not easily regained. I have to confess that I do sense incredible new powers within him that wasn't reachable to him at his young age. That's probably one of the few qualities that I now approve of him. **

**Now to the one who actually seems to be worthy of my attention. Hiei Jaganshi, the second Forbidden Child, master of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, and Mukuro's right hand man, not to mention the Koorime Yukina's unknown twin. I have yet to discover anything personally for myself. I've only heard tales and rumors of this savage warrior like the others. We have much in common but we'll see which Forbidden One rules. His silent and concrete disposition just sends deadly out everywhere. He's skilled on many techniques like I and has much speed, as do I. Don't get me wrong, I have no, what's the ningen word? _compassion_ for the likes of him. Keh. The word is foreign to me as are other feelings as such. It'll be interesting how the likes of him and me will get to be. Hopefully a challenge shall emerge between us. That'll be a great battle. His known techniques versus my unknown. Half fire, half Koorime versus one-fourth fire, one-fourth Koorime and half Sacred Silver Wolf. **

**As for the other, they're just stand-ins, as are the ones I have yet to meet. Binky Boy, an idiot. The ferry woman, Botan, a ditz. The two human, pink haired women and their male friend, just the keepers of this temple that have wisdom and a sizeable amount of reiki, nobodies of true importance.**

**Yukina… the twin of the Jaganshi with the spirit and purity of a child. Such a demon is very rare. When she pulled on my sleeve to aid me to my room, I didn't have the desire to pull roughly away like I would do most. Something just said innocence…**

**Wait just a damn moment. I put my right hand to my head in an effort to dull the headache I was gaining. Where the fuck did all of these unwanted thoughts and observations come from? Dammit, must be the side effects from being human. I hate that form. It's too weak and emotional. Stupid curse. The after effects will pass soon, hopefully. At least I had my revenge for it all those centuries ago… Knock. Knock. Two soft taps beat against my door, asking for a reply.**

"**Kakarot? Are you awake?" My nose and ears identified the individual to be Yukina.**

"**Keh. Nani?" I said in a monetone voice.**

"**May I come in?"**

"**Whatever." The door opened slightly with a small creak she entered. I kept my attention to the outside world. Dark and gloomy. Just how I liked it.**

"**Are you hungry?"**

"**Wolves don't have to eat everyday. Our bodies are created to go several weeks without nourishment."**

"**If I may ask, when was the last time you ate?" I turned my face towards her considering whether to reply or not. My decision was quick.**

"**Not that's it's any of your concern, but eight days ago." A sharp gasp came from her.**

"**That's too long. You need food in your system before you go to waste." She scampered to my side grasping my forearm in an attempt to pull me with her. It didn't work out so well. I remained fastened to my spot.**

"**Did you not hear what I said?" I snarled with annoyance. Her grasp on my arm loosened and her head tilted downward. A salty smell filled the air. Oh, no. Not tears. I can't stand seeing anyone cry. It brings back unwelcomed memories. **

"**Yukina?" I asked uncertainly. Just great. More emotions. I thought I'd freed myself of them a long time ago. . I reached out to touch her shoulder. Her head remained in its fixed position. I gave up.**

"**Fine. I'll go eat. Just stop crying." The salty scent soon detached as her head lifted. Her eyes held such brightness that it put all the stars to shame. She reached out and tenderly took hold of hold of my hand, much to my astonishment that she had taken to my presence as she would any of her own after such a short period of time. I flinched as I would to anyone else. The feeling of touch to another was not well known as I was uncomfortable with it, but despite the feeling, I didn't jerk my hand away. Instead I let her lead me to the kitchen where she made me a rather delicious ningen meal of eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and apple juice. She told me their names. Maybe her being here will discharge some lonesomeness I'd gain over the centuries. Maybe this was good. Or maybe this was bad.**

**Stupid emotions.**

End of flashback 

So now I sit here in this window wondering why the sudden plague of feelings that had recently released. One thing's for sure. Regardless of the earlier event with the Koorime…

…no one else shall know.

(End of Kakarot's P.O.V)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Yeah, yeah. Unimportant, stupid chapter. Just a filler, but hey! It gives a portional insight of Kakarot's mind. (glances at Hiei, turns around, then whirls around to face Hiei) Hiei? Why are you looking at me like that?

Hiei: (looks at me huskily) You're mine only. My onna. My bitch.

Me:00


	9. A Day With The Other Females And Hiei's ...

Disclaimer: I only own Kakarot and Genkao.

Me: IMPORTANT! Ignore what is being said below about the reviews! They're from Fanfiction! I stupidly erased the one for Mediaminer!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Okay, another chapter. I'm kind of getting to where I want to be. Getting new ideas everyday. Hiei? Don't tell me you're in heat.

Hiei: (whispers huskily) Okay. I won't.

Me: (backs off) Now. Now. This is rated PG13. Not R.

Hiei: Who said anyone had to know?

Me: (waves to the readers) Bye! (runs off with Hiei) (runs back) Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I didn't forget you Animefangirl11. Thanks for the compliment and I would like that room also! BluFoxPhantom, how is Hiei your brother and remind me to never let you be around sweet snow and a keyboard! (lmao) (runs back off with Hiei)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: A Day With The Other Females And Hiei's Warning

(Later that day)

Finally the rain stopped. It had been going on all morning, thundering, lightning, giving water to the earth. Not that Kakarot minded. It was soothing to her. The rain washed away all feeling, thoughts, and cares. With her arm propped up on her leg as she looked out the window of the living room windowsill, Kakarot relaxed forgetting everyone's presence, though they were spread out throughout the temple. Genkai was meditating in her room, Genkao and Toguro were training in the forest, and Yukina was tending to a wounded bird that had been knocked into the window when the storm had blown through. Everyone else was at their respective homes.

'_Finally, some peace and quiet,' _thought Kakarot, but as everyone knows, good things always comes to an end. No sooner had she sighed in a contentment that had been so foreign to her for so long, then the door swung open and in popped Botan and two other unknown females. Immediately, she bound right to Kakarot and got in her face.

"Hello, Kakarot! Nasty weather we had there for a while, huh?"

"Compared to seeing you, it was quite enjoyable," the demi wolf demon grumbled. "Now get away from me or you'll end up back in the Reikai and won't be able to return."

"Heh, heh," Botan sweat dropped and back away quickly. "Anyway, I would like you to meet some friends of ours. This is Keiko and Shizuru," the ferrywoman said cheerfully gesturing to her two companions that had arrived with her. The first was a few inches shorter that Kakarot and had a sweet smile and long, auburn hair. She wore a pink dress with a blue vest and brown loafers. Her coffee-brown eyes held delight at being there, but Kakarot could sense that she had a temper when provoked just right. The other, though, was tall and had a calm temperament about her. She had tannish-brown hair and russet-brown eyes (Me: I think). She wore a long, green skirt, a long-sleeved black shirt with a red handkerchief around her neck, and black shoes. Her scent was familiar and slightly unwanted.

'_It's the baka's sister,'_ Kakarot thought nonchalantly.

"Keiko is Yusuke's girlfriend and Shizuru is Kuwabara's older sister," explained Botan as though it was the most complicated thing in the world.

"Hn."

"Well, it seems we have another Hiei on our hands," said the one known as Shizuru smiling.

"Don't compare me to others, foolish ningen, or your precious mortal life will end faster than it was destined to be." Kakarot was getting a little agitated now and that was not good.

"Whatever, Sweetheart," Shizuru said as she lit a cigarette.

'_Sweetheart? What the fuck?'_ Kakarot was about the find out with her claws what made the ningen think she had the right to call her whatever she liked when-

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise," said Yukina walking into the room with a small sparrow in her hands fully healed and full of life. "I wasn't expecting guests or I would have put on some tea."

"Well Botan came over and said we had a new member and we decided to come right after the storm blew out," replied Keiko.

"Yeah," said Shizuru as she blew out she a puff of smoke that made Kakarot's nose twitch in agitation. "She said that the new chick wasn't accustomed to humans or their ways so we thought it would be cool if we went to the mall, showed her around and got her some new clothes." This caught Kakarot's full attention.

"That's a wonderful idea everyone!" said Yukina checking the little bird over once more and smiling.

"After that, maybe we'd-" Botan was saying before she was interrupted.

"Did any of you care to question me about this little 'tour' around the Hanyoukai or am I expected to obey your every command?" Kakarot rose from the windowsill with a heated expression on her face. No one was going to make her go anywhere she didn't want to without a fight.

"We thought-" Botan tried to explain waving her hands in front of her nervously and backing away slowly.

"That's right, ferrywoman. You thought I would submit to whatever you said whenever you said." By this time, Kakarot's eyes were turning red and two small stripes were appearing on each side of her face. "But you thought wrong."

"But-"

"No buts." Kakarot's voice was low and threatening.

"Please Kakarot." Yukina's voice disrupted her thoughts of turning the ferrywoman into mincemeat. Kakarot turned back to normal as she turned toward the Koorime as she walked towards Kakarot still holding her tiny patient closely. "I didn't think I would enjoy all the strange things the humans made until the others showed me how wonderful it could be. Could you come with us and look around? If you don't like it, we can come straight back."

It was like the Ice Maiden was reading her mind. Sure she hated the fact that they all thought she'd eagerly join them, but that wasn't her main issue. She had grown accustomed to living in the woods or rough areas. She had no knowledge of the contraptions the humans had and the idea of being pushed into such an alien place unnerved her to no end. And if she were startled by something, (startled, not frightened) she wouldn't be able to attack unless she wanted to listen to the Toddler raise cane to her. She didn't.

Everyone waited silently for Kakarot to make her decision. Yukina walked to the window and smiled as the bird flew away while the others stood with hopeful faces. After some consideration, Kakarot said, " Fine, but if the ditz annoys me anymore, her neck is mine."

"Thank you so much Kakarot!" Yukina squealed as she grabbed Kakarot pulling her into a hug and making her flinch and stiffen uncomfortably.

"Yukina-" she started.

Yukina let go quickly and smiled innocently. "I'm sorry."

Kakarot nodded her reply and relaxed her muscles. It was decided. They would go to the mall, shop and show Kakarot around, getting her familiar with her new home world. The trip didn't disobey Koenma's regulations, because Botan went on many missions with the Reikai Tentei so she was considered one of them. Yukina went to ask the others if they wanted to come or needed anything but they refused. Off to the mall they went after Botan made a seriously stupid remark.

"Was she calling me the ditz?" --

(At the mall)

About an hour later, Yukina, Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, and an irate Kakarot arrived at the Sarayashiki Mall. Kakarot absolutely disliked the idea of riding in 'an animal that was made of metal and didn't breath or feel,' so she ran along the side of Shizuru's red mustang and kept up with it the entire time, not tiring out one bit. Once the others got out of the car, the journey immediately began. Shizuru went her own way, promising to meet them later, because she was meeting Sakyo at a restaurant nearby. Kakarot was soon pulled into many stores but not to buy her own clothes after they learned a little trick she had.

Flashback 

**As they went to into a store called Hot Topic, **(Me: Don't own)** the three girls started looking at clothes that would 'look great' on Kakarot, much to her displeasure.**

"**STOP!" Kakarot shouted catching the attention of everyone in the store who soon turned away quickly when she glared daggers at them. Turning back towards the others, she said, "I have no need to buy clothes."**

"**But Kakarot-" protested Yukina who knew that that she had very few possessions to call her own.**

**Sigh. "Just watch," Kakarot said looking at a shirt that was on the rack. It was black with red flames covering it. Much to everyone's surprise, Kakarot's original shirt transformed into that very same shirt, minus the price tag and size label. Then, she changed her shirt back. **

"**Wow," was the reply of the other three girls.**

**End of flashback**

So now the girls were showing the demi wolf what the Hanyoukai was made of while they walked from store to store. Despite Kakarot's earlier resentment of going there, all the sights, sounds and smells mesmerized her. She kept silent about it as she walked a bit behind the others with her arms crossed, but the others saw how she turned toward every new thing and sniffed about. From experience, Yukina understood that it was natural for a youkai that was used to the untamed environment to want to know as much as possible about how humans depended on the things they built instead of what nature gave them.

What made everyone truly smile was when they passed a local pet store. There were puppies up for sale in the window and they started barking and wagging their tails as the girls passed by. Kakarot stopped and walked up to the window, staring intently as the pups started whining and climbing the window to get closer to her. Kakarot bent down a little and started growling softly at them. They immediately stopped whining and climbing on the window, but kept wagging their tails. Kakarot walked by the girls without saying a word and they didn't say anything to her. Not even Botan tried to put in a comment.

Of course, being such a powerful youkai didn't go unnoticed by other youkai and hanyous. Some would back away or the ones with offspring would stand in front of them and watch wearily. A few males would look at with hope of attracting her to them, but with a little rise of her ki made them stay a distance. She didn't pay much attention, because they were mostly lower F class. The humans either didn't pay much attention or looked in awe at her, because of how stunning she looked. A youkai with silver fur and blue flames had never been seen before in the Hanyoukai and they didn't want to pass of the opportunity to witness the sight. Not to mention that Kakarot herself was very attractive to all males.

After three hours of walking from store to store and buying things here and there, the four girls grabbed some hamburgers and fries, which Kakarot enjoyed a lot, met up with Shizuru, and headed back to the temple with Kakarot running beside the car again. Shizuru dropped Yukina off and left to take the others home. Botan left to the Reikai on her oar. Yukina and Kakarot walked up the stairs and entered the temple.

Once Yukina finished putting up some new kimonos she bought, she went off to the kitchen to fix Genkai, Genkao, and Toguro their lunch. Kakarot decided to head back to her room, but on the way she was stopped by an angry Jaganshi with his sword drawn.

"What do you want?" Kakarot said irritably.

"You made my sister cry," Hiei growled menacingly.

"It wasn't intentional"

"Hn. Nonetheless, if you make her cry again, your life will end by me."

"Keh. I await the day of your challenge, but for a different reason. I'd like it to be a battle of power and skill. Your twin won't shed anymore Hiruiseki gems on my account. I give you my word on that which is a rare thing for me to do, but I'll hold up to it." Unbeknown to both, a test was made. A test of respect. If Kakarot kept her word, Hiei would respect her to a point, but no further.

"Hn." Hiei sheathed his sword and, with a black blur, was gone.

"Baka," Kakarot murmured as she continued her trek back to her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Whew! Another chapter down. Hoped you like the extra length. Call it a small, late Valentine's present to all of my readers.

Hiei: Hn. Baka onna. Wait. What's Valentine?

Me: --


	10. Nightmare, Bribery, And A New Danger?

Disclaimer: I only own Kakarot and Genkao.

Me: Whoa! It's been forever since I've updated! I'm so sorry! I've had SO MUCH TO DO that it's not even funny. Okay! Review time!

**Spork111:** Arigatou and yeah!

**CoyoteKitsune:** Great and yeah, I do too but Kakarot is just a special name to me. Oh, and about the beginning/ending…I'm usually sugar high by that time. (smirks)

**White-Youko:** Arigatou and don't worry. I will.

**YoukoMana:** Okay. Whatever floats your boat and flips your cookie. I'm going to get a brownie now.

**Animefangirl11:** Cool!

**leaderoftheanimelegion:** If you do read this story, I appreciate your devotion to Kenshin, but it's just an A.K.A. name. Did you write anything else, because I didn't read the rest, because IT'S MY BLOODY DAMN STORY AND I'LL DO WHAT THE HELL I WANT!

**King Uncle Kenny The 13th:** Thanks for reviewing 3 times in a row and for the compliments! Sorry about your disturbed thoughts. Once again, I'm sugar high at those times and have no rational sense of mind.

Me: (looks at Hiei) Hiei! You need to be…have…0.0 Hiei? Why are wearing that? (points to the black collar with silver spikes, a skin-tight, short-sleeved, black, leather shirt with matching pants, and combat boots he's wearing)

Hiei: I went by one of those ningen gothic stores and decided to try these. What do you think?

Me: (outside: drooling) (inside: _SSEEXXYY!)_

Chapter 10: Nightmare, Bribery, And A New Danger?

(In a dream)

Pain. It filled her like death. Blood. It lay in a puddle like a red sea around her. Screams. They emitted from her like that of a banshee. 

CRACK!

Chains attached to the neck, arms, and legs of the small girl rattled as she arched backward as the whip came down again with brute force. As much as she shrieked for help, no one helped her. The figures outside of her warded, metal prison just stood around laughing as though it was a comedy. Blood gushed out of her numerous wounds and painted the walls and floor as the whip and punches came down harder than ever. There was nothing to do but wait for the striker to be finished with all of his tortures on the outside of her body, then endure his on sick, horrendous 'pleasures' on the inside of her. The pain would last for days afterward as for every time she regained an ounce of strength, he would return to inflict more agony upon her. His insane laughter tormented her very soul every time. With every morsel of his strength, he hit her with a lash that made her cry out so loud it could be heard for miles around.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Out of the dream)

"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, thrashing wildly around in her bed, trying desperately to escape from the illusory pain.

"Wake up! Wake up! Right now!" A voice called to her. She felt hands shaking her roughly as she returned to the world of the awakened. She jumped up startled, her eyes wide from shock but before she could get a good look at who woke her up, she instantly fell back into a dreamless sleep, too exhausted from the horrifying dream of a past she had so desperately tried to erase from her mind.

(Later)

"Kakarot. Kakarot, wake up," came a soft voice as it shook her gently. Waking up, she recognized the voice almost immediately, and chose to ignore her kitsune brother. She opened her eyes to look out the window, but the sun's rays caused her to flinch and close her keen eyes tightly. Kurama's eyes didn't miss the movement.

"Kakarot, I know you're awake now and I think it's time for a talk," he said. No answer. He reached over her and got close to her ears. His breath caused them to twitch. "Kakarot!"

"Dammit, Kurama!" she yelled covering her ears because of the throbbing the loud tone had left. "I thought you to be intelligent. Most of the time when people don't answer, that usually means they want to be left alone," she said bitterly rising slowly and facing her brother who was sitting on the edge of her bed looking at her with a calm but sly expression. "And don't you know males shouldn't be in a female's rooms without their consent. Last time I checked, I didn't grant anyone that permit.

"You're my little sister," he said becoming serious. "As your older brother, I have the right to check up on you whenever I want to make sure you're okay. Besides, this is important. Get out of bed, refresh yourself, get something to eat, and we'll go for a walk in the forest," he said cheerfully reaching over to touch Kakarot's arm, but she knocked it away hastily.

"We were a pup and kit when we created our sibling bond," she said glaring at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Long centuries have past and we couldn't be more different than ever. I'm older and, thus, you have absolutely no right to any matter whatsoever that concerns me. Also, there is positively nothing of your importance that interests me and I don't obey anyone. I'm not a common dog," she replied defiantly.

Looking at Kakarot tenderly, Kurama replied, "I could never compare you to a common dog. Yes, we were young, but a bond such of the one we shared can never be broken, my sister. It can be bent, though, so all that is needed to be done is to straighten it out. It is also true that you are grown up, but I made a promise to Father to protect you-"

"Yeah, well you sure didn't do a very good job," Kakarot said harshly, but so quietly that Kurama almost missed what she said, but decided to act like he did. He made a mental note to keep that fresh in his mind in case she let something else slip. It seemed that his little sister had a misguided grudge on him and he was concerned why.

"What?"

"Keh. Nothing, baka." She acted as though nothing was ever said. Pulling the covers off of her and getting out of bed, she said," Let's go on that damn walk of yours. Know that I'm going for the walk and you're following me."

"Of, cour-" Kurama's reply was cut off by a beeping noise from within his pocket. He reached in and pulled out a pink compact. Opening it up, an image of Botan appeared.

"Kurama! You need to go to the Reikai!" Botan exclaimed. " Koenma has a mission for you. You also need to bring Kakarot and Hiei with you!"

"Kakarot is here with me and Hiei shouldn't be too far off. What's wrong?"

"There's no time to explain. Just come to the Reikai and Lord Koenma will explain what's going on," she said hurriedly.

"Very well. We're on our way," and with that done and said he put the communication device back into his pocket and turned towards Kakarot who had a bored expression on her face.

"And the imbecile thinks I'm going to go because…"

"Whatever it is, it must be very urgent or Koenma wouldn't have summoned us to the Reikai. He would have come here himself."

"Your point?" It was apparent that the demi wolf youkai wasn't going anywhere without a motivating reason.

"Please Kakarot. Let's just go and see what is the matter. A new evil force might be forming to take over the Three Worlds."

"That's not my problem. If they want a piece of me, they can come and get me. Besides, I'm not going to be the toddler's lackey. I thought I emphasized that up in the Reikai last time," she said coolly.

"Don't tell me that you're afraid," came a calmly sarcastic voice from the tree outside Kakarot's window. On one of the branches was Hiei looking in at the two bickering figures.

Turning towards him, Kakarot sneered, "Keh. You must be the one who's scared if you're waiting on the baka kitsune. Afraid to go see a baby alone?"

"Why you-" If there were two things Hiei hated the most, it was one, to be called scared and two, to be said to be dependent on someone. He reached for his katana at his waist and Kakarot reached for hers next to her pillow. Before they could draw them, Kurama got between the bed and the window as an obstacle between the two powerful Forbidden Children, which was being very brave.

"You two can quarrel all you want when we finish the mission. At the moment, let's leave and see what is needed to be done."

"Suit yourselves," said Kakarot leaning back into her pillow with her eyes closed and her katana lying on her chest. "The sake of the Three Worlds is of no interest to me. Besides, all of you willingly decided to stay as members of the Save-The-Day Squad. I'm just waiting out my probation, which should be the only thing you should do and no more kitsune." Turning towards Hiei, " You too Red-Eyes."

"Hn."

It was time for Kurama to bring out a little of his Youko wit. After remembering Kakarot's sense of adventures and challenges, plus being around Hiei for so long, Kurama came to the conclusion that his sister will either have to be taunted or bribed. He chose the latter, because of her temper.

"All right, Kakarot. I have two prepositions for you if you go."

Raising an eyelid and looking at him, she answered, "I'm listening, but I can't guarantee that I'll accept either."

"Very well. One if you go, there's a strong chance you could possibly test your power and push your limits."

"I could easily attack you and you would either defend yourself for your life or die by me. That could easily test my limits, because you gave a few new tricks up your sleeves that I'm more than willing to discover." she said.

It was time for a little more bribery. Deciding to ignore her threat, he continued, "Uh hum. Second, if you go, I'll convince Koenma to withdraw some of your regulations."

Now she was interested. Maybe she wouldn't have to stay in this tedious temple 24/7. She opened both eyes. "Such as?"

"I'll have him to take away your restrictions of traveling around with a member of the team and allow you to go anywhere within the city as long as you don't kill anyone without self-defense and only with those of youkai blood."

Considering this, Kakarot responded with," And what if I decided that I would leave anyway, go anywhere I want, and kill whoever I want."

"You would have us tracking you down until we found you again. Then, Koenma might put up you in Reikai Jail with wards. Why go through all the trouble of running, getting captured, which I'd hate to do to you, and getting locked up in an 8X8 ft. cell? You could easily go on a few missions, have significant freedoms and rules, redeem yourself and then be off probation."

"You talk too much, kitsune," came the voices of surprisingly both Kakarot and Hiei. They glared at each other, and then gave their trademark "Hn" and "Keh."

"I'll go, but only because I don't want to hear anymore of your pathetic attempts to bring your past sister out of me. I'll also follow these rules that you WILL have the toddler adjust, because I await the day that I can battle the Reikai Tentei themselves," she said looking at Kurama but staring into Hiei's crimson orbs.

Sighing with relief, Kurama said, "Agreed. Let's go. We've already wasted enough time."

'_On a onna not worth the trouble_,' Hiei thought.

'_Careful, Jaganshi. I might decide that slipping out a little secret_,' came a voice in his head. He turned to see Kakarot smirking at him with her piercing, sapphire orbs.

'_Nani_?'

'_I said I didn't hurt innocents, but I never said that nothing might accidentally fall from_ _my mouth_.'

'_You wouldn't_.' Hiei was started to despise this demoness more than he already did.

'_Try me_.' She cut off the mental link and got out of her bed while Kurama was looking at the Forbidden Ones with a curious look. Together, the three jump, two from the window and one from the tree, to the ground and walked through a portal that seemed to be waiting to take them to Reikai.

Me: (snaps out of faze and stops drooling) And I thought my brother and I had issues! What's so urgent that the whole Reikai Tentei has to go to Reikai for? I don't even know! (lmao) (goes back to drooling except there's a water trough for it)

Hiei: (smirks evilly) I should have done this a long time ago.


	11. Mission

Disclaimer: I only own Kakarot and Genkao.

Me: Thanks for the review:

Animefangirl11: That's okay. I appreciate any compliment given to me, repeated or not.

**King Uncle Kenny The 13th:** No. I've heard of them. What are they about?

**King Uncle Kenny The 13th (again):** Yes, I did. Poor Hiei! Actually that's my word. It goes well with yarou. Thanks!

**Thundersecrets (If you read this):** Not sure if you wanted your name up here. Can you get all the other chapters up? Thanks again for contacting me! You're welcome for the rose and Hiei plushie!

Well…that was a VEERRYY unexpected surprise, Hiei. I didn't know you were the type of youkai that liked to dress like that.

Hiei: What's all the fuss you're yapping about?

Me: I don't yap. I talk, bark, howl and whimper. As for what I'm TALKING about, let's just say that I've got to keep you away from other females from now on.

Hiei: Why? Will they be as astonished as you were?

Me: Why do you want to know? Are you trying to impress some other musume? (looks away with hurt expression)

Hiei: No…(cups my chin gently and makes me look at him) just you. (pulls me into a passionate kiss)

Me: (fireworks in the background and singing in head while in a daze) Some people wait a lifetime for that one special kiss. Ohhhhhh, I can't believe it's happening to me…

Chapter 11: Mission

(Reikai)

The three youkai had arrived silently into the Reikai with no other hindrance. Hoping to keep some peace between them, Kurama stayed in between Hiei and Kakarot as they walk through the sea of ogres to Koenma's office, but that didn't stop them from throwing death threats to one another through telepathy. What little of the recent truce that was made between the two Forbidden Children was now forgotten. They were two youkai refusing to let other get the best of them.

'_This is all I need_,' Kurama thought with a silent sigh. The reincarnated ex-bandit was getting worn out from preventing the two from starting their own private war between themselves. '_My little sister and my best friend are practically at each other's throats and I can barely keep a restraint on Hiei. At least I've got something to bribe him with to keep him from causing chaos, but Kakarot's secrets and, dare I say it, fetishes have yet to be discovered. What she liked back then and what she likes now, I most definitely presume, is as different as night and day. I can only hope that she won't do anything TOO drastic and cause more trouble for herself_.'

Finally, they all reached Koenma's office. Kurama pushed open the enormous doors and passed through. Hiei walked halfway through the door but was knocked back by Kakarot's arm as she walked by with a sneer on her face. Resisting the urge to attack her, he headed in acting like he meant to do that, but he put on a scowl anyway.

Upon walking in, the three youkai discovered that Koenma was sitting in his chair suckling on is binkey and Botan dressed, in her ferrywoman attire, was bent over whispering into his ear. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting in the middle of the floor seeing who had bigger guns, which obviously was Kuwabara.

Not wanting to be put down, Yusuke yelled haughtily, "Yeah, but when it comes to fighting, my Rei Gun beats muscles any day!"

"Yeah, but when you have no reiki left, the only thing you have left is your strength!" countered Kuwabara.

"So?"

"So, that means that I have the best guns!" By that time, Koenma and Botan had acknowledged Kurama, Hiei, and Kakarot and were now waiting for the two boys to finish.

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Yusuke, Kuwabara…" Kurama started but was ignored.

"Does not!"

"Does to-" He stopped short, smelling at a particular smoky scent. "Hey! What's burning?" Yusuke and Kuwabara look around and then at each other.

They pointed to one another. "It's you!" They pointed to themselves. "No, wait! It's me!" They looked at each other, "It's us! AAAAHHHH!" They both literally had red flames on their asses and were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Koenma was rolling one the floor laughing uncontrollably while Botan had her hand over her mouth in shock and Kurama was attempting to keep his dignity by trying to hide a chortle. Hiei and Kakarot were smirking, watching the two proclaimed idiots try and find something to put the fires out.

Kurama finally gained the little composure he had lost. "All right, Kakarot. Put the flames out so we can hear Koenma speak." Kurama looked at her accusingly.

"Keh," she grunted. "What makes you think I did it? Why couldn't have been the Jaganshi?" she asked almost innocently. It would have been innocently if not for that sinful look in her eyes.

"Don't blame your own slipups on me, onna," Hiei spoke to her with a glare.

"Yes, Kakarot. You hid it well, but on the outer edges of the flames, there's little sparks of blue. Hiei's flames are black and, sometimes, purple."

"You're too smart for your own good, kitsune. Very well," she said with a roll of her eyes because the loudness of the two was making her sensitive ears pound. She looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara who were running around in circles. Her eyes flickered with a reddish tint in them and then turned normal. Now, despite the fact that the flames were out, the two were still running.

Koenma had finally gotten up from the floor and back into his chair, but had to wipe some stray tears from his face from all the laughing. "Hey, you two. The fire's are out!" he yelled to them.

Yusuke and Kuwabara suddenly stopped in an odd stance and looked at theirselves. Surprisingly, the fires had left no holes in the seat of their pants but still had a little streams of gray smoke coming from them.

"That wasn't funny!" they shouted.

"Yes, it was." Kakarot smirked.

"Ah-hem," Koenma coughed trying to get some order. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama sat down in the chairs that were provided for them in front of Koenma's desk. Botan stood next to his desk and Hiei went to jump into _his_ window and sat down leaning against the pane. Kakarot went to the darkest corner in the room and leaned against the wall. "What is needed of you at the moment is that you need to go to the ruins of a mansion that we have discovered in the Makai. We have learned that it belonged to an unidentified youkai that strangely disappeared several centuries ago. The mansion has recently been radiating unusual waves of ki. We aren't sure what it is, but we want you to check it out. To you full youkai, we have a possible picture of him so that maybe you'll recognize him and have promising information about him." Koenma pressed a button on his remote to the large screen in front of his desk as everyone turned towards it. The screen turned on with static, but a fuzzy image soon appeared. The youkai, facing to the side in a forest, appeared to be about six-foot tall and very built. From what was able to be seen, its head had a fair-sized amount of black, presumed to be hair, and two glowing orange dots protruding from the other side, its eyes. The skin that was sticking out of dark, loose pieces of cloth was an ugly, scaly, olive color. It appeared to also have a long tail protruding out and claws on its thin hands. It was, overall, some type of reptile youkai.

The youkai present either shook their head or turned away meaning that the image meant absolutely nothing to Kurama and Hiei, but as a matter of fact, it did catch Kakarot's attention. She wasn't sure where she had seen the youkai before but it was probably one of the many youkai she slaughtered in the past, so she blew it off.

"Very well," Koenma said turning off the screen. "I suggest that everyone go home and get some supplies for a couple of nights because the journey will be short or long depending on how fast you can find the mansion and how long you can discover what the radiation of the mansion is." He then turned towards Kakarot who was staring with expectation at Kurama who seemed a little hesitant. "Is there something I need to know you two?"

Clearing his throat, Kurama replied, "Well, yes. Kakarot and I have talked and have come to the matter that if I could have you grant of few changes to Kakarot's regulations, she'll go on this mission." He stopped for a moment, and then added, "She won't go otherwise."

"And what would those regulations be?" Koenma queried cautiously.

"That I don't have to take a boy scout with me everywhere I go and that I can roam within the Ningenkai city," Kakarot stated with venom.

"As long as she doesn't kill anyone unless it's self-defense from a youkai only," Kurama added.

Koenma looked back and forth from Kakarot's glare to Kurama anxious expression. "And Kakarot, do you accept these terms?"

"If it gives me some peace, then yes," she said icely.

Koenma sighed. "Very well, Kakarot." He held up his index finger to make a point. "But if you break that rule or any other, then I'll put you back on the previous restrictions then add more. Am I clear?"

"Oh, yes Master. You're wish is my command," she surprisingly mocked in a singsong voice but still glared.

After making the arrangements for another portal near Genkai's temple that lead to the forest in the Makai about half a day from the castle, the gang walked out of the young ruler's office.

Yusuke leaned over and cupped his hand to Kuwabara's ear as he whispered to him, "Now she's making cracks at the toddler. I don't know whether to be shocked or scared."

Seeing Kakarot looking at them hard with tints of red as they walked down the hallway, Kuwabara whispered back hurriedly, "I think we should be ready to run for it, because I think she's going to kill us."

"Keh. Don't worry about that," she scoffed as she walked passed them. "If I wanted to kill you, I would do it in battle only. The killings not worth the time unless your opponent can fight back." She looked over her shoulder at them with a smirk. "But I might have to make a few exceptions, because I doubt you can fight you own ningen grandparents."

"Hey!" they protested.

"All right, everyone," Kurama intervened, once again, being the peacemaker. "Let's all wait until the mission is over." Kurama was feeling washed-out from breaking up all the feuds. If something wasn't done soon, he might be driven to the point of insanity. Exaggerating, of course, but he still felt close enough.

At last, the gang walked out of the boundaries of the Reikai palace to meet a portal just in front of them. Kuwabara and Yusuke walked through first, traveling swiftly to Sarayashiki in the Hanyoukai, back home. Kurama hesitated for a moment, waiting for Kakarot as she passed by without recognition to his chivalry to the forest near the temple. Hiei, being last, went through after Kurama left for his home in Meiou City as the gateway of swirling wind came to a close. The next couple of days would prove to be most interesting.

Me: (gasping from being in lip lock for 45 minutes but has a little smirk) O..k..a...y! Whew! I'm okay! Spring Break is way over and I don't know where it went! So tell me people, with me being a beginner, on a scale of 1-10, how am I doing? Be honest, but please, no flames. I'm still a bit pissed about that one ass from Fanfiction that criticized me for using Kenshin's title. HELLO! Kakarot is the real name of Goku from Dragonball Z and she didn't criticize me for that! She didn't even take the time to read my story! DAMMIT TO HELL FLAMERS! CRITICIZE ABOUT SOMETHING USEFULL! Notice how I don't like flamers who flame just to flame.

Hiei: (regaining his breath as well but standing with a smug look on his face) Are you done yet?

Me: Might as well be. By the way, Hiei. Are you related to Vegeta?

Hiei: (confused) Vegeta who?

Me: -- I give up.


	12. Intense Expedition

Disclaimer: I only own Kakarot, Genkao, and the mystery youkai.

Hiei: Who is this _Vegeta_ that you speak of?

Me: He's a man from Dragonball Z who is very similar to you.

Hiei: And I should care because…?

Me: I DIDN'T SAY YOU HAD TO CARE!

Hiei: 0.0 Whoa! What's wrong with you!

Me: I'm in a pissed off mood. Personal reasons mind you.

Hiei: (very serious) What happened?

Me: (pulls him close and whispers in his ear)

Hiei: (outraged) How dare he do that! (pulls out katana)

Me: Yeah, I feel the same way. (waves to readers)Anyway, forget about that. I just needed to let off some hot air and typing makes me feel a lot better. Sorry about not updating faster. I got two viruses, had final exams, a book to read for summer homework, and I'm starting to babysit my grandnephew. Funny thing about the grandnephew is that I'm just a teenager! The best thing is that on the last day of school, from 1:00 to 3:15, the whole school had the biggest damn water fight in history! Even the principal and vice-principal joined in! Have no fears, because I will still update as long as I have my wolf and dragon as muses! (smirks) Thanks for the reviews and the honest ratings on my story. I appreciate it.

**Spork111:** Thanks. That makes me happy to know!

**trickstersthiefgirl:** NNNOOO! Hot Topic can't close! Oh, well. Your friends sound cool!

**Ania the Dragonwolf:** Mucho gracias! I think the similarity of Vegeta and Hiei is a conspiracy! It's nice to know that people don't mind me USING the name Battousai and not thinking that I'm STEALING the name.

**Animefangirl11:** Easy now! Kurama-kun needs air!

**Owl:** I never tire of hearing how people like my story even though I think I need to do a lot of work to make it good enough for people to truly like it.

**nightfox70:** It's up!

**Mr. Leader: **I will say this nicely: I would appreciate it if you would stop telling me how to use the names of my OC! You sound like a person who isn't even reading the story, but is just reviewing to tell an author how to do things. I don't mind useful criticism, but you're not doing that. I am merely **using** the name Battousai as an A.KA. name, **GOT THAT!** I love Kenshin and I understand that he has the title Battousai, but no one said that the **name** Battousai couldn't be used on others. Also, I don't **feel** like writing about the real Battousai, Kenshin. If I wanted to write a story about Rurouni Kenshin, it would be about Sanosuke Sagara, Hiko Seijuro, Aoshi Shinomori or **_maybe_** Kenshin. So go pick on another author for something **worth** flaming for and **leave me alone**, because this is **my** story thought up in **my** head and I am determined to write it **the way** **I want it to be**. I don't mean to sound rude, but that's how I feel. Sorry if you can't accept that.

**Stacey:** It's apparently you can because it's here!

**King Uncle Kenny the 13th:** WHOA! You like to review! Thanks for the information. Heartbreakingly, I have not seen either Yu Yu Hakusho movie or The Cat Returns. The Yu Yu Hakusho movies haven't even been brought out down here. -- I have now finally updated and will keep doing so no matter what the length of time is. I haven't lost my muse, because I have two of them!

Hiei: (cursing in ancient youkai language)

Me: Hey! Let me join! (starts cursing with him)

Chapter 12: Intense Expedition

"Are we there yet?" complained a tired-out Yusuke and Kuwabara both wishing they had brought Puu along to make the trip faster.

"Unfortunately, no," came Kurama. " The source of the unusual power is some ways off. Just be patient." Kurama…always the reassurance of the group. The group had left through a portal set up by Koenma from the Hanyoukai early that morning and headed out on their search in another huge, sinister forest for the mysterious energy that's been coming from the mansion. They had brought only their essentials in backpacks along for the journey, because it was easier to travel swiftly with light loads rather than have heavy things to weigh them down. Well, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama had brought backpacks, but Hiei and Kakarot, being accustomed to living in the wilderness, hadn't the need for supplies. Kurama only because his ningen body had more needs than his natural form.

"Maybe if you two bakas hadn't stopped training, then maybe this would seem like a walk to your foolish, ningen game building," Hiei snapped, effectively shutting the two up but not stopping their slumping bodies. He had been listening to them complain for the past five hours and his katana had been practically throbbing to be used. It was bad enough the damn toddler had sent them on another worthless mission in the first place, but to be stuck with bakas that only made the journey longer and tiring had almost driven him to attack the onna and force her to give him the Shadow Sword and turn them into mindless, lesser demons. _'No, that wouldn't work. They're already mindless.' _

Hiei took a glance at the semi-wolf demon and her ex-thieving brother. Neither had said much as the group trekked at a steady pace through the less-than-dense forest. The kitsune probably didn't say anything, because he didn't want to take the risk of a dispute between himself and his estranged sibling. Kurama looked pretty worn out. He had little stress marks around his face and slightly darkened bags under his eyes. Knowing him, he was probably staying up late at night being vexed about the musume's ways. He better be ready for whatever lies ahead.

Hiei wasn't sure why he had started their battle for dominance. Maybe it was the fire blood they both had in them. Yeah, that's it. Fire youkai had the internal need to feel superior to those of their own kind. They lived in isolation except when they settled down with a mate and offspring. It was the koorime in the both of them that helped the kitsune to 'cool' them down when things started to heat up.

Or maybe it was because he just didn't trust or like her. She had a mysterious aura that seemed a bit off track. Not to mention, she _was_, maybe still, a criminal with unusual abilities. She destroyed the **souls** of the toddler's lackeys. To think that he let her near his twin.

'_Yukina,'_ he mused. The peace-loving Koorime had grown quite attached to the new resident at the temple. She took the reluctant nuisance under her snowy wings and started teaching her the ways of the ningens. And the nuisance caught on quick learning the basics on the foreign world as a foal learns how to stand right after birth. Maybe she does have some intelligence.

Now that his daily moment of pondering about things that were of no true use to him was over, it was time to pay more attention to the matter at hand. He could barely feel it, but there was indeed an odd source of ki coming from far ahead. It felt like an untamable power that was ready to be unleashed into the worlds of unsuspecting beings. He couldn't tell if it was a good or evil aura but the one thing was for certain: He was going to find out what is was and try to master it. The thought of controlling such a force made his blood boil and tingle with excitement and didn't care what the others thought. His heart may be slightly at peace but having the Dragon of the Darkness Flame mastered made him yearn to try and tame something that was unrestrained by anyone as of yet. Surely, no youkai held this power so it was up for grabs waiting for him.

Hiei wasn't the only one feeling the enormous energy waiting for them at their destination. With everyone having youkai blood in them, minus Kuwabara who had his keen sixth sense, the power was a bit unsettling to the mind. It made the two whiners cease their put on of exhaustion and thieves more focused. What created this unusual radiation and what was its purpose? Was it something created for destruction or had it been laying dormant for who knows how long? If that was the case, why had it awakened now or who had released it and for what reason?

"Hey Urameshi," said Kuwabara.

"What?" Yusuke replied.

"What do you suppose is causing that strange energy?" asked Kuwabara.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is sure is giving me a headache." To prove his words, he put his hand to his head and squinted his eyes.

'_Whatever it is, this could prove to be a more complicated mission then what Koenma thought,'_ thought Kurama.

'_This feeling… there are no words truly able to describe it. Maybe going on these puny fieldtrips with these morons will be more interesting than I thought,'_ Kakarot deduced.

The energy didn't only affect themselves but also the environment around them. The plants seemed to be crowding in as if warning them that the path they were traveling would lead to something that mightn't welcome them with opening arms. The animals, if you could call them that considering they looked like they had all been born of parents that wasn't sure of what they wanted their offspring to be, made noises of utter desperation but didn't make the effort of going but a few steps in the direction that the Reikai Tentei were headed. Hell, even the ground seemed to be adding twists and curves and an unnaturally rocky grounding to hinder their journey. Was this because of the energy just being there or did the Makai feel something so evil that the very world of chaos and destruction feared it?

Because of the uneasiness of their surroundings, the group didn't sense their newly arrived company until Kakarot whipped around and crouched her agile body into a fighting position, her katana ready to strike and her senses to their maximum. She put on a calm but deadly, feral expression while her narrowed, sapphire orbs lit up with excitement, but calmness, for bloodshed as she waited for the others to follow.

The others now sensed their foes and, too, brought out their weapons and got into fighting stances, back to back of each other in a circle.

The slow, agonizing wait of their next move was unnerving. Twigs crunched under the weight as the enemies steadily surrounded them, but they were undetectable by ki. It was as if they had no life force, no heartbeats, no souls. Low, haunting sounds erupted from behind the trees as though as the forest was breathing out a sigh of death, causing slight tremors to go through Yusuke and Kuwabara and making Kurama, Hiei and Kakarot to feel somewhat edgy.

"What is this, Spook Forest? First the creepy forest and creatures, and now this?" asked Kuwabara looking back and forth nervously.

"Looks like these assholes decided to celebrate Halloween early," said Yusuke cockily. Who cares if they made things seem spooky? They were just more simple obstacles in his way that he, Yusuke Urameshi, was ready to jump over.

"Yusuke, this is hardly the time to be making jokes," Kurama whispered.

All of a sudden, a dewy mist surrounded the Reikai Tentei, dimming their sight, and the clatter of weapons and moving life forms advanced upon them. Of what little they could see, bodies of rotten flesh and multi-shaped bones clad only in rags and holey armor enclosed upon them, their rusty and aged spears and swords ready to kill the living. They were youkai zombies; no they were more than youkai zombies. Yes, they were youkai zombies with a purpose for destruction that seemed to be already imbedded within them despite their lifelessness. It was clear to see by their psychotic-looking skulls when the mist disappeared.

"Enough of this, I'm going in!" yelled Kuwabara. He let out a war cry and charged at the zombies, his Rei Sword raise for the attack.

"You imbecile! Get back here! We don't know what they can do!" Yusuke cried out desperately for his friend.

It was too late. Kuwabara was already in front of one of the zombies and brought his sword down, thinking that the zombie would go down without much effort. How wrong he was. When Kuwabara cut the zombie in half, it did go down, but as Kuwabara turned his back to give his group a victory sign, he was knocked into a tree.

"Kuwabara!" Kurama and Yusuke shouted, running towards their dazed friend.

The fight was on. While Kurama and Yusuke ran toward Kuwabara, Hiei and Kakarot started fighting off the attacking zombies. It was the only thing they could do. As the zombies were brought down, they kept getting back up. With or without their body parts.

Soon, the two warriors were joined by their teammates. Kurama used his Rose Thornwheel, effectively throwing about twenty-five zombies back away from him. He looked to his sister. Oh, how he wanted to push her behind him and protect her, but he had to let her know that he believed in her abilities so he stood, waiting for another attack as he watched her. She seemed to enjoy the fight but also seemed agitated that her prey wouldn't stay down. She was jumping left and right and running through a group of zombies, slashing with the heavy-looking, fire-lit katana that she wielded with ease.

Hiei was fairing well as well. He was slicing through the zombies with the precision of the expert sword fighter he was. He too seemed upset that _his _victims wouldn't stay down. It seemed that no matter what, they kept on coming and coming.

Yusuke jumped up and shot through thirty dead bodies with his Rei Gun that had appeared behind Kuwabara as he sliced through fifteen.

"I bet I can kill more of them than you, Urameshi!" Kuwabara challenged as he cut the head off of a zombie. Funny thing was, it landed on his head. "AAAHHH! Urameshi! Get it off!"

"In case you haven't notice Kuwabaka, THEY'RE ALREADY DEAD!" Yusuke hollered angrily, getting close enough to knock the skull off of Kuwabara's head, then smacked him in the head.

"Itai! Dammit Urameshi! I was just joking!" That's what he said but everyone knew the truth. Soon the two were joined by their comrades. The zombies slowly surrounded the Reikai Tentei forcing them into a tight circle, once again, back to back.

"They just won't stay down," Kurama said, receiving a dirty look from Kakarot.

"No, shit, Kurama. What was your first clue?" He didn't answer to his sister's rude state of question, because the zombies were less than five feet around the group.

"Hn. You bunch of bakas are worthless," said Hiei. Quickly, Hiei yanked off his bandana, revealing his Jagan eye, built up his ki and summoned his Dragon of the Darkness Flame. The team had to brace theirselves as the black-flamed dragon's energy caused intense waves of winds. Hiei gritted his teeth as he put more ki into his dragon, which was circling up in the darkened, lightning-lit sky. The bandages around his right arm had broken apart like shriveled, dried leaves crushed into one's hand. Soon, he had put as much ki as he could and secured his feet slightly into the ground.

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" The huge dragon came down with severe might and zipped through all of the zombies, knocking them down and crushing their bones, defeating them.

It may be working to the untrained eye, but Kakarot sensed that the almighty dragon of Hell might not be enough. The youkai zombies were still getting back up, slowly but surely. Using the team's blindness to everything except the dragon to her advantage, Kakarot summoned a black rose with blue tips. She sent her ki enlaced with dark magic into the rose, then tore off the petals in a small clump. The ki-infused wind lifted the petals into the air and spread them as fast as the dragon was. As they started swirling around the zombies, they multiplied. The zombies soon started deteriorating as the petals hit them. They cried out in a released of horrid freedom as they started melting into puddles of rotten, acidy liquid. What last bit of their former selves was finally put to rest. The dragon of chaos returned to its resting place.

Hiei brought his now blackened arm to his side and heaved in a large breath of air. He hadn't used up ALL of his ki, but he was still a bit tired. He would be fine as soon as he caught his breath. Kurama gave him a slight pat on the back, causing the fire youkai to growl in irritation. Kakarot gave out a little sigh of relief. Now that those pesky zombies were eliminated, they could finish the baka mission and then she could avoid the bakas until their next baka mission.

"YYYAAAAHHHH HIEI!" Yusuke yelled jubilantly, shaking his fist in the air. "You sure showed them!"

"Yeah, Hothead. You did okay," Kuwabara muttered, rubbing his somewhat sore head.

Hiei and Kurama were too busy trying to figure out what had happened to pay attention to the rest their teammates. They knew there was something just too strange about those youkai zombies. They came out of nowhere. They couldn't have been created by any normal youkai. They weren't the normal types of zombies that had souls trapped in skeletal bodies, mindlessly roaming wherever. They must have had to do something with the destroyed mansion. That meant that someone was trying to prevent them from reaching the mansion, besides the forest and its inhabitants which maybe they should have taken heed to.

Wonderful, more questions to answer. Who sent those zombies? What type of powers did their master have that could create them? Was it the mysterious owner of the mansion? If so, why show up now? What did he have to hide that was so important to have undead guards to protect it?

For Kakarot, she was wondering the same things but a little differently. Why did the use of those particular zombies seem so familiar to her? How had she known what to do to make them deteriorate? Was all of this part of the past she had tried so hard to completely forget? If so, did she want to continue this mission fully? Of course she did. Maybe if she finished it, her whole horrible past would be eradicated from her mind fully and she could move on. To what, she didn't know, but she would cross that path when she came to it. For now, just continue the journey and be prepared for anything.

The group left the rotten puddles of goop and persisted on their strange and curiously fascinating journey.

Me: It sucked.

Hiei: Hn. I know.

Me: You don't have to be so mean about it just because I wrote better one page stories than this whole story when I was a little kid.

Hiei: You have little self-confidence. I want a strong musume, not a weak one. (walks away)

Me: Just great. I can't write worth shit and my koibito rejected me! (sinks to the floor and starts sobbing) (looks up) Thanks readers who actually like my story, but that's just how I feel. YOU'RE ALL SO NICE! (starts sobbing again, not because of lousy story, but because of lost koi) (By the way, I'm just putting on the play, but Hiei was for real. What's an onna to do!)


	13. This Can't Be!

Disclaimer: I only own Kakarot, Genkao, and the mystery youkai.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: KKKOOONNNIIICCCHHHIIIWWWAAA! I missed everybody! I've made new friends, got closer to the ones I already have, had some good and bad experiences, got a new puppy, homework's a bitch and I never have any free time anymore! Not to mention that I've been deeply thinking on how I want to modify this story into one that satisfies my and will make you guys want to keep reading. I'M NOTHING WITHOUT YOU READERS! YOU GOT THAT! Ahem…(coughs into hand) Anyway, thanks for the reviews and please continue!

**Araxiel:** Thanks for the review! Or should I say three reviews? What's wrong with bi guys!

**Sam4357:** Thanks for the high rating. Yeah, there are people out there who give out flames without even reading the stories. It's stupid.

**Stix:** Thanks. I UPDATED!

Me: (stares longingly at black tear gem Hiei gave me) Baka youkai. It's not my fault I get emotional at that time of the month!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: This Can't Be!

(At the mysterious mansion)

"WHOA! This place is huge!" "And creepy!" Yusuke and Kuwabara stood gaping in front of the huge building while Kurama, Hiei and Kakarot observed it. It was a gray, dreary, four-story mansion that stretched to the limit of its huge brick-wall border. Intimidating-looking gargoyles loomed above their heads, almost as if they were going to come to life and attack. The mansion itself looked worn down but was still holding its weight. Broken windows seemed to have haunted life forces peering from within. The whole courtyard had a sense of misery and death clinging to the ground.

"This mysterious ki is definitely radiating from here." Kurama attempted to concentrate on the main focus of the energy, but failed. "But it has lowered considerably."

Keeping an eye out for enemies, the group walked past the bent-out-of-shape iron-gate and followed the cobblestone path towards the ghostly mansion.

"Y-You think any more of those weird zombie-things are in there?" Kuwabara said, shivering to himself.

"If you're so afraid that those pathetic excuses for guards will show up, then why don't you stand outside and keep watch," Kakarot said irritably. Kuwabara looked at her in horror.

"What are you crazy! There might be more outside the wall!"

"I think that's the point baka!" Kuwabara gave a heated look towards his red-eyed comrade.

"How come everyone picks on the ningen?" Kuwabara moaned in despair as he slouched and crossed his arms.

Yusuke patted his friend on the back. "Hey there, buddy. Be glad that you're allowed to come with us. Most ningens that pass through the border between the Makai and the Hanyoukai are immediately sent back to the Hanyoukai ever since they took down the Kekkai Barrier. Or did you forget that?"

"He has a point, Kuwabara," Kurama said. "Be thankful for this opportunity."

Standing straight and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Kuwabara replied, " Yeah. I guess you're right."

'_Imbecile.'_ Hiei thought. Strangely, the intense force that had been pulling him towards the enormous ki had diminished. It was almost like the ki was commanding his will to come to this mansion and left out any desire to not do so. He would have his mental guard just in case it happened again.

'_Moron.'_ Kakarot thought. Somehow, she felt as though she recognized the place. The memory was like an irritating itch that she couldn't reach no matter how hard she tried. And nothing irritated her more than something just out of grasp that she couldn't touch.

They finally reached the front door. An iron troll stared at the gang with a metal doorknocker hanging from its mouth.

Yusuke grinned. "Think we should knock?"

"I doubt anyone's home Urameshi!"

"It was just a suggestion!" Yusuke shouted. Kuwabara put up his fists.

"Hey, don't-" the two idiots started yelling at each other. Kurama and Hiei sweatdropped.

Kakarot had had enough. "Oh, for the love of Ra and Inari!" She pushed the boys out of the way and kicked the door down. It made a low moan and crashed to the floor, stirring all the dust in its wake.

"That's one way to barge in! Heh, heh." Yusuke smirked as he walked in. He turned towards Kakarot. "Want me to carry you across the threshold, Kakarot? Or not!" He immediately pulled his outstretched arms back when Kakarot glared at him. Kurama chuckled to himself.

The youkai and ningen mix walked into the mansion. Kakarot looked down at the door swearing that she heard it say, "So she returns to the home of her doom," but she shook the feeling off and continued inward.

The inside was grand despite its dusty and demolished appearance. A huge stairway reached up to the second floor followed by two more stairways that lead to the third and fourth floor. An extravagant, but worn and grayed carpet covered the whole floor. Seemingly endless corridors all around led to unknown parts of the mansion. More monstrous gargoyles stared at the group.

"Boy! The guy who lived here must have been filthy rich!" Yusuke stared with an admirable look.

"And had a lot of servants to keep it clean when he lived here," Kuwabara said.

"More like slaves." Kakarot looked around with a loathsome gaze. Yusuke and Kuwabara turned towards her in confusion.

They asked together, "What do you mean slaves?" Kakarot just ignored them and kept glaring as they continued to walk forward. "Hey!"

"What she means," Kurama intruded, "is that a long, long time ago, the lords of homes as big as this did not have paid servants or indentured servants to take care of their homes." He paused for a moment and gave a disdainful expression. "The 'servants' that kept the keep of the homes were usually enemies that the lords had defeated in battle or any unfortunate youkai that happened to unluckily cross paths with the lords' soldiers. Once captured, they became the 'property' of the lords to do with as he pleased or was likely to be reprimanded with harsh and cruel punishments. Unfortunately, most youkai barely survived these punishments and the few human servants didn't stand a chance." Everyone minus Hiei had shadowed faces.

"Does this surprise you?" Hiei looked at his teammates and crossed his arms. "Youkai are known for their dark ways of living and you" he pointed to Yusuke and Kuwabara "should have learned in your baka ningen _school_ that ningens did the same thing in their history and no doubt some still do it today. Now let's find the baka source of this ki so we can get out of here and I won't have to put with you bakas anymore!"

Ignoring the dark looks of his friends towards Hiei, Kurama said, "Hiei's right. We need to complete this mission as soon as possible and report to Koenma."

"So, uh, what's the plan?" Kuwabara asked.

"How about each of us goes to a different floor and searches around since the ki can't be pinpointed." Yusuke suggested.

"Uh, Urameshi? Did you forget that there are four floors and five of us? Who is going to be partnered up with who?" Everyone looked at Kuwabara, surprised that he was the first to speak out about that predicament.

"Gee, I forgot about that," Yusuke replied while putting his hand to his chin in thought.

"I'll go below the mansion while you four go to each floor and search." The four boys looked at Kakarot in puzzlement.

"What do you mean, Kakarot?" Kurama inquired. Kakarot rolled her and heaved a sigh.

"I didn't think that that human body clouded all of your youkai senses, Kurama! When we walk, deep down there is a hollow sound. Obviously, there is a basement or passageway or something beneath this mansion. I'll use my ookami side to find the way in and explore for myself." The guys looked at each other and nodded.

"I'll take the fourth floor," Hiei said.

"I'll take the third," said Yusuke.

"I'll take the second," Kuwabara said.

"And that leaves me on the first with you, Kakarot, until you find the door to below," Kurama said with a hint of satisfaction that he would be the closest to his sister. Kakarot glared at him. She knew he wanted to keep watch on her.

"Yes, but don't think that we'll be going the same way. You go to the left while I go to the right so we can cover more ground until I find the way in." With that said, she morphed into a waist-high silver wolf with four tails and dark blue and silver flames on her tails, ears, and paws. Dark blue streaks were also scattered on her fur. She took a look at the gang and ran off towards the right corridor, her tails swishing to and fro as she ran.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei looked at Kurama. "She has the ability to shift into an ookami, maybe some others animals now that she's older. The others just looked at him and then went their separate ways.

'_Be careful, sister._' Kurama thought before he went off on his search.

(With Kakarot)

Kakarot took off running down the huge corridor using her nose to sniff out anything with a scent of mustiness that usually comes along with the dampness underground. Soon, a faint scent of something musty came within her reach and she quickly followed it. Suddenly, the scent stopped directly in the middle of one the numerous hallways she had followed. She quickly transformed back into her humanoid-form.

'_What the bloody hell-'_ She finally caught sight of a mirror precisely in front of where the musty smell stopped. _'So this is where I will be led down under.'_ She smirked to herself. _'Now to move the mirror or smash it or melt it?'_ She opted for the second.

Stepping, directly in front of the mirror, she pulled her right arm back, slightly tensed her body, then slammed her fist into the mirror. Nothing. No shattering. No glass flying. Nothing.

'_So much for that.'_ Deciding that fire would be more effective, she raised her ki until a deep blue flame appeared in her right palm. Gathering it into a baseball-sized orb, she hurled it at the mirror. Again nothing. It was just plain indestructible.

'_I'm going to feel so much like Kuwabaka if that mirror just pulls open or slides to the side,'_ she thought as she walked closer to the mirror. Looking closely into it, she felt a wave of fear overcome her and stepped back.

'_I must be losing my mind! Am I afraid of my own reflection…or what may lie behind this mirror?'_ Once again, she stepped towards the mirror, while avoiding her reflection though that didn't stop the uneasiness she felt, firmly grasped the outside of the mirror and pulled. Nothing. She then pushed it at every angle imaginable. Nothing.

She jumped back and glared at the mirror, almost willing it to open or face her wrath. She was pissed. What in name of Ra and Inari was it going to take to get that damn mirror out of her way!

'_Blood and death,'_ something seemed to whisper in her mind.

"Nani?" she whispered whirled around to see if her brother or someone else was there. No one was.

Turning back to the mirror, she thought, _'Blood and death? What does that mean? Does someone have to die or…'_ Slowly, she raised her right index finger to her mouth and bit down on it with her fang until blood started dripping her in mouth. Stepping up to the mirror yet again, she raised her finger up to the reflecting glass and steadily wrote _shi_, or death, in kanji.

Instantly, the mirror became transparent. It was dark, but Kakarot could see a long path of stairs that led downward. Carefully, she stepped through the mirror until she fully crossed through it. She turned around and looked back to the mirror. It was still see-through.

Pushing away her unease, she started the long passage down the stairway. Being that she had ookami within, and her added flames on her ears and tail, she had no need to summon a fireball to light her way and could easily see down the steps. The air soon grew thicker and clammier. Kakarot started feeling a bit more apprehensive.

The steps seemed to last forever, but eventually Kakarot walked on firm and even ground. She started walking down the brick path. What she saw next made her heart slam into her chest, her breath uneven, and her blood run cold.

Cells were lined up next to and across from each other. Simple and complex torture tools and instruments with dried blood and skin lay strewn on the walls, and floor, and in the cells. As she continued to walk down the path, Kakarot saw decayed remains of what must have been slaves and prisoners. Their jaws were open in soundless, never-ending screams and they were stretched out as though trying to crawl away from something horrible. Some were chained up in the air by their arms or to the wall with strange devices hanging from within them.

It was too overwhelming for Kakarot. The scents seemed so fresh, but she knew that the poor beings had been there for a few centuries. She could smell the blood and the rotten flesh and could practically hear breaking bones and the pleas and screams for mercy and guards and torturers ruthlessly punishing their victims. She could smell the scent of what should never happen to women, much less men, but it was there and it terrified her.

She could see images in her mind. They raced into her mind and then left as quickly as they came, leaving space for even more terrifying images. She could hear the cruel laughter of men and the slicing and tearing of flesh. She could almost feel it. She had to get out of there! Her mind couldn't handle it! She was going to run out of air! Her heart was going to rip out of her chest! Her blood was going to freeze!

She started running down the path fast. The cells and their possessions blurred past her but the images still came. Silent screams pleaded for her to free them or end their misery. The hall didn't seem to end! She was gasping now, her eyes wide and her face paler than any ghost. Sweat trickled down her face and into her eyes, but she quickly brushed them off. She had to get out! Why hadn't she run back up the stairs instead of going further in! Why!

She crashed into something firm and solid. Before she had a chance to look up, she was slammed up against a wall. Ignoring the pain and fuzziness in her mind, she slowly peered up and looked into a sinister smirking face.

"So, my favorite _play toy_ has returned," the deep voice said while firmly grasping her chin while pushing his body up against her successfully trapping her from freedom. Kakarot eyes widened in horror.

'_But I killed him!' _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I'm really sorry for not updating for what feels like forever. I hope I can update soon, but only fate will decide. (arms wrap around me from behind)

Hiei: (smirks) Where did you learn about youkai slaves?

Me: (turns head away) You've threatened to do all of that stuff I wrote to me a thousand times. I haven't forgotten.

Hiei: (slams me up against a wall, traps my body with his, and firmly grasps my chin) Do you remember what I threatened would happen after this?

Me: Uh… (blushes uncontrollably)

Hiei: Let me remind you. (Kisses me deeply)

Me: (thinks to self) Maybe I wouldn't mind being HIS slave.

Hiei: (thinks to me) Not slave. Pet.

Me: (thinks to self) Or pet.


	14. A Returning Past

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Wow! It's been three years since I've updated. Yikes. It doesn't seem like that much times has passes. So much has happened but I won't bore you with the details.

Thank you Shiny_Pichu-chan, XoXoDokyou_WingsXoXo, Alice_Of_The_Books, Ace, sessys_girl_forever, and Taeiaea for reviewing the last chapter!

Hiei: (looks at me with a cold stare)

Me: (looks at Hiei guiltily) I admit it. Human males just don't meet the standards when it comes to dating or at least with me.

Hiei: It took you for to date a psychotic, emo-Nazi and a bi, clingy stalker to figure that out?

Me: (flushes deeply and adverts my eyes) Yeah…

Hiei: Hn. Baka. About time you learned something.

Me: (Wraps arms around Hiei and whispers huskily in his ear) That's not all that I've learned…

Hiei: (Looks intrigued)

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: A Returning Past

"You thought you killed me, my little pet?" The voice taunted as the owner continued to invade Kakarot's space. "Sorry to ruin your little fantasy, but I'm still among the living!"

Kakarot's eyes narrowed in anger and a sickening dread as the demon's rusty orange eyes brought forth a rush of memories that made her feel ice cold. Suikotsu. The right-hand man of the demon lord who killed her father and held her prisoner for over 1,000 years. Tears of frustration and guilt hit her hard as she remembered the reason why her father was not longer alive…

**Flashback**

"**Look here, Suikotsu! The legendary Forbidden Wolf! Hard to imagine such a tiny creature holds so much potential," a cold voice laughed in merriment as he looked at the broken figure of Kakarot, bound by steel chains and bloody upon the floor. Hiruiseki gems of all colors laid, strewn across the ground as she looked up in paralyzed and hopeless fear. **

'**_Why? Why am I here? What do these beasts want with me? Why did they kill my father?!' _Kakarot thought in despair.**

"**What's so amazing about this little whelp, my lord?" Suikotsu inquired his leader in curiosity as he looked upon the battered child.**

"**Ah, Suikotsu. You never did see the worth of anything. This is the most unique demon in all of Makai. Her mother was the alpha-female of the Sacred Silver Wolves, the most secretive and powerful demonic group among us all. Her father was the Forbidden Child, a demon born of fire and ice. This 'whelp' is a mixture of both elements and animal as well as two very legendary beings. Think of the power that lies dormant within her!"**

**Looking upon Kakarot, no one would think that she was capable of holding any power, much less anything as extraordinary as the demon lord made her out to have. Thick shackles were around all for of her limbs as well as her neck, completely immobilizing her. Blood ran from a large gash on her forehead as well as her mouth and back. Her right ankle and left wrist were sprained and her right shoulder dislocated. Her clothes were ripped and many bloody pieces laid all around her. Even she could wield this mystic power, she was in no shape to use it.**

**Looking in dismay at the little wolf-demon, Suikotsu asked, "What plans do you have for her, Lord Nakago?"**

**The eyes of the 'Lord Nakago' swept over Kakarot's bloody form as he replied, "I plan to use her as a way of gaining power in Makai. We will harness her power and use her to our will. As she grows, she will be trained to be the best warrior in all of Makai! Also, when she is of mating age, I shall breed with her, creating a new generation of all-powerful demons that no other shall go against!"**

**Kakarot suddenly grew even more still and cold as the maniac's words penetrated her young mind. _'So that's why. That's why Father suffered the way he did and why I'm here. I'm just to become a weapon and pup-popping machine in the future. Why did I have to be born? Why did the gods allow such a creature like me to exist. All I want is for time to go back so I can be with my father and brother. Oh, where is Youko?! Where is my brother?! Why isn't he here to help me?!'_**

"**What will we do with her in the meantime, Lord Nakago?" Suikotsu's eyes suddenly brightened as bloodlust entered his being.**

"**Simple. We shall teach her that we are her masters and that she is to obey us." Nakago, too, began to feel a form of lust as he glanced at Kakarot once again.**

"**In any way, my lord?"**

"**In any way that makes her bend to my will." **

**With that said, the two demons descended upon the defenseless wolf-child. Her screams filled the stone chamber, loud enough for the whole castle to hear.**

**End of flashback **

"What so silent, my pet? Are you recalling the fun we used to have?"

Kakarot came back to present as that repulsive voice once again defiled her ears. For a split second, she felt the need to cower and curl in a ball to protect herself from the punishment that would soon follow for her escape. Then, she realized something: she was no longer under anyone's control.

Suddenly, an uncontrollable anger filled her. It was 400 years ago since she last smelled his vile stench. 400 years since she last succumbed to his reign. She would not repeat that past ever again!

Looking defiantly into his eyes, "Actually, I was just recalling what a pleasant sight it was to see your body as its lifeblood painted the ground. What a wonderful crimson red it was!" Sick of being in contact with such a foul beast, Kakarot powered up her ki and used it to make a swirling tornado of fire around her.

Unprepared for such a powerful attack from the wolf demoness who used to follow his every command, Suikotsu was thrown back and hit the bars of a cell. With blue fire burning in Kakarot's eyes, she allowed her inner demon to take her over. At full force, she ran at Suikotsu, giving him no time to escape or defend himself. Suikotsu's back arched as a clawed hand entered his chest cavity. In less than a second, Kakarot's hand went completely through him, holding his still beating, heart. The smell of blood filled the air and Kakarot smirked, because she knew he would not be able to haunt her life ever again. She pulled back her arm and presented Suikotsu's heart to him as he grasped his chest.

"Now THIS is a perfect reunion." Strangely, Suikotsu's lips curved into a snide grin after Kakarot finished her statement.

"You're cocky now, but just wait. You will once again be before Lord Nakago on your knees soon."

Stunned, Kakarot demanded, "What do you mean by that?" Suikotsu chuckled, spewing blood from his mouth.

"You're so naïve. You honestly think that you killed our master when you failed to kill me?"

Enraged, Kakarot shouted, "He was never MY master! I just did his bidding until I was strong enough to end his worthless existence!"

"Heh, heh. Well, you failed. I wish I could be around as his plans finally…come…into…effect…" With that said, the lizard demon's eyes clouded and his lifeless body slid to the floor. Kakarot was at a loss.

"_It can't be…I made them both perish 400 years ago but still…he was here. I just killed him…again. That means Nakago MUST be alive as well. Nakago. The bastard who took my father's life and my future!'_ With a burst of overwhelming emotions, she squeezed Suikotsu's heart until it busted, showering her and Suikotsu with even more blood. All she could do then was stare at her hand as her mind went completely blank and her heart dropped in her chest.

A bright light suddenly caught Kakarot's eyes as the Reikai Tentai ran into the dungeons, Kurama in the lead.

"Kakarot! What's going on? Why…" Kurama eyes took in the sight of Kakarot's bloody appearance, holding a crushed heart and the demon from the photo lying lifeless before her. He couldn't believe it.

"Holy shit!" was Kuwabara's exclamation followed by Yusuke's "DAMN!" Even Hiei was surprised by the scene. He didn't think the wolf onna would take a kill to that level.

Remembering that the males beside her knew nothing of life as a prisoner, she wanted to keep it that way. "What are you imbeciles looking at?"

"Kakarot…You did this?" Kurama could barely stay calm. His first instinct was to wrap her in his arms, making sure that she was okay and alive. The only problem was his baby sister looked positively threatening. This was not the little wolf pup that used to run to him for protection. This was a predator who had just finished her kill. Yet, there was a troubled look in her eyes that she was almost succeeding in covering up, but not quite. This demon had set her off guard. _'What happened?'_

"Nah, Fox. A sorcerer took over my body and when I came to, I was like this," she replied sarcastically. "You idiot."

"Yo," choked Yusuke, "You get blood-happy or what?"

Whispering in Yusuke's ear, Kuwabara hissed, "Shut up, Urameshi. I don't want to be on her menu tonight!"

"Don't flatter yourself, human," she replied, discarding the remains of the demon's heart aside. "You would give me a stomachache and indigestion."

Regaining his own composure, Kurama questioned, "What happened, sis?"

Kakarot sighed in exasperation. "What does it look like? I came down here, he confronted me, pissed me off and I killed him. Got that or do I need to break it down to Kuwabaka's level?" (Hey!)

"What did he do to piss you off?" Everyone was anxious to hear Yusuke's question answered.

"He existed." She then walked past the group, went up the stairs and left all the guys in silence.

---------------------------------------------------------

Me: (Takes a moment from Hiei to talk to readers) Okay, everyone what do you think? Getting interesting again?

Hiei: Onna, stop wasting time with the bakas.

Me: (Smacks Hiei upside the head) Don't be like that. They took the time to read it, so I'm curious.

Hiei: Isn't there a ningen saying that says "Curiosity killed the cat."?

Me: Well, it's a good thing I'm a wolf, huh?

Hiei: (Grabs me and hold me tightly) That may be but I know several way to make you purr…

Me: (Swoons)


End file.
